Make Me Love You
by loezia
Summary: [END] Byun Baekhyun, wanita yang cuek dan manja "dipaksa" untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Lalu bagaimana tanggapan kakak Baekhyun, Byun Yunho? dan segala kekonyolan Baekhyun berhadapan dengan keponakannya sendiri/ Pair: Chanbaek, slight!Yunjae/ Warning: GS (GenderSwitch)/ Romance-Humor (fluff sedikit konflik)
1. Chapter 1

"Huwee...Umma jahaaat" terdengar suara tangis dari sebuah kamar yang tertutup. Sedangkan di depan kamar seorang wanita paruh baya tampak menghela napas sambil berusaha membujuk.

"Baekkie, ayo sarapan dulu sayang. Nanti kamu terlambat kuliah" wanita itu terus mengetuk kamar gadis yang dipanggil Baekkie itu dengan sabar.

"Sudah Umma, biar aku saja" seorang lelaki tinggi tiba-tiba berada di belakang sang Umma.

"Bujuk adikmu baik-baik, Yun. Umma siapkan bekal untuk Baekkie dulu"

tok..tok..tok..

"buka pintunya, Baek. kamu tidak kasihan pada Umma, eoh?" tetap tidak ada respon dari dalam.

"oke, kalau kamu tidak mau buka pintu, hari ini juga aku akan ke kampusmu menyatakan kamu mengundurkan diri dan besok siapkan untuk kencan buta" si lelaki tersenyum jahil dan sangat yakin ancamannya akan berhasil.

Ceklek..

Bugh!

begitu terbuka, sebuah bantal sukses melayang di wajah tampan yang berada di belakang pintu.

"Yunnie Oppa! ancaman macam apa itu?cih!" perempuan dengan wajah jutek mendecih kemudian berjalan menuju anak tangga meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

Sampai di meja makan tampak 3 orang sedang menikmati sarapannya, 2 orang wanita dan seorang anak lelaki berusia hampir 3 tahun. Baekhyun berjalan malas sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Bekhun, ngambek lagi Umma?" si kecil menelengkan kepalanya menatap wanita di sampingnya.

"Hush! panggil dia Imo, Jimin-ie" si kecil hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil menerima suapan makanan dari Ummanya dan tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh dari seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Jja, Baekkie, makanlah" Byun Leeteuk, perempuan satunya, meletakkan sepiring roti di depan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan wajah datar, Leeteuk terrsenyum sambil membelai kepala putrinya.

"Maafkan Umma, ne. Umma memang jahat tidak mengijinkanmu pergi jalan-jalan dengan teman-teman sekolahmu, hanya saja kuliahmu sedang tidak libur, Umma tidak ingin kuliahmu terbengkalai. Bukankah Baekkie yang bilang ingin membantu Appa?" mendengar kata 'Appa' sontak membuat mata Baekhyun memanas.

"M-mianhae Umma, Baekkie tidak bermaksud mengatakan Umma jahat" Baekhyun berkata lirih sambil memeluk Ummanya.

"ckckck..cudah besal cengeng" Jimin berkata sambil memainkan robot-robotan di tangannya.

"Yak! Byun Jimin! belajarlah dulu bicara yang benar baru bisa mengataiku" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Ummanya, sedangkan Jimin hanya memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ayo, Baek, kita berangkat. Umma, Boojae, Jimin-ie. Aku berangkat, ne" Yunho menghentikan keributan di meja makan, tak lupa lelaki itu mencium pipi ketiga orang itu sedangkan Baekhyun segera beranjak mengikuti kakaknya menuju mobil.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, perempuan usia 23 tahun, kuliah tingkat awal di jurusan manajemen bisnis, sebelumnya dia pernah bersekolah di Australia di bidang seni peran, namun dua bulan yang lalu, sang Appa, Byun Kangin meninggal dunia karena serangan jantung. Appa Baekhyun memiliki sebuah hotel dan restoran yang dikelola bersama dengan kakaknya, Byun Yunho, Yunho bertanggung jawab atas restoran yang baru berkembang sedangkan Kangin sebagai direktur yang mengatur hotel. Setelah Appanya meninggal, Baekhyun pulang kembali ke Korea dan berjanji pada Ummanya bahwa dia akan meneruskan usaha Appanya, maka keluarlah dia dari sekolah sebelumnya dan mendaftar di Kyunghee University.

Kakaknya, Byun Yunho, 30 tahun, sudah menikah dengan seorang perempuan yatim piatu bernama Kim Jaejoong, dan dikaruniai seorang putra, Jaejoong sendiri memiliki usaha _coffee shop_ tidak jauh dari rumah, Leeteuk ikut membantu mengelola _coffee shop_ itu, dan Byun Jimin tentu saja selalu ikut Umma dan neneknya di kafe itu.

"Nah, sampai. Sore nanti Oppa akan menjemputmu, seperti janji Oppa kemarin, Oppa akan mengajarimu beberapa hal" Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang kampus Baekhyun.

"Ne, gomawo Oppa" Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian segera berlari kekelasnya.

Ya, terkadang kedua kakak beradik ini memang suka ribut, namun sebenarnya mereka memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat. Baekhyun sangat menyayangi kakaknya begitu juga sebaliknya. Maka dari itu Baekhyun tidak pernah mengeluh, walaupun ia sering lelah pulang kuliah dan berlanjut dengan mengurus perusahaan, tapi baginya itu semua untuk keluarganya, bagaimana pun Baekhyun bisa sekolah sampai ke jenjang ini juga dari hasil jerih payah Appa dan kakaknya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Baekhyun menunggu di bangku dekat tempat parkir, saat sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya. Jendela mobil itu terbuka menampakkan seorang lelaki tirus dengan kacamata hitam, melambai pada Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, ayo pulang" ucapnya dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Jongdae Oppa!" Baekhyun tersenyum girang dan segera masuk ke kursi penumpang. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun sudah memakai seatbeltnya, Jongdae segera melajukan mobilnya ke arah hotel 'Sapphire'

"Yun Oppa sibuk, eoh?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Uh-huh, ada yang perlu diurus di restoran jadi dia memintaku menjemputmu" Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Bukan sekali ini saja Jongdae diminta menjemput Baekhyun, ini merupakan kali ketiga Jongdae menjemputnya. Jongdae merupakan teman kerja Yunho, dia juga bekerja di hotel milik Appa Byun seebagai manager, usianya berbeda 3 tahun dengan Baekhyun, Jongdae bekerja di sana sejak 3 tahun lalu tepat setelah dia lulus kuliah, sehingga Baekhyun sudah mengenalnya dengan baik.

Restoran dan hotel 'Sapphire' letaknya bersebelahan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ke restoran lebih dahulu untuk menemui Yunho. Baekhyun masuk ke ruang manager dan mendapati Yunho sedang duduk dengan seorang lelaki, Baekhyun langsung saja menerjang kakaknya, dan memberi kecupan kecil di pipinya.

"Aku lapar, Oppa" ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibir.

"Mian, Baekkie. Tampaknya hari ini kita langsung pulag saja, belajarnya besok saja, ne?" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh. Baekhyun tidak banyak bertanya saat Yunho mengajaknya pulang bersama bersama pria yang duduk dengan Oppa-nya tadi.

Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengenal pria itu, Chanyeol seusia dengan Jongdae. Menurut cerita Yunho, Chanyeol dahulu kuliah managemen bisnis, setelah selesai dia tidak langsung bekerja tetapi malah sekolah chef, Baekhyun tidak habis pikir kenapa Chanyeol bisa sekolah dengan dua jurusan yang jauh berbeda. Pertama kali Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol adalah saat Baekhyun pulang ke Korea 2 bulan lalu saat pemakaman Appa-nya, saat itu Yunho mengumumkan Chanyeol sebagai manager restoran sekaligus kepala chef padahal Chanyeol baru bekerja 3 bulan, entah karena kerjanya yang bagus atau Chanyeol yang pintar merayu kakaknya, batin Baekhyun waktu itu. Menurut Jongdae yang merupakan teman kuliah Chanyeol, Chanyeol termasuk anak yang cerdas apalagi saat memiliki kemauan dia akan berusaha dengan keras, dia juga pandai bergaul sehingga mudah dekat dengan orang, namun kadang Baekhyun tidak nyaman saat ada Chanyeol karena beberapa kali Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol sedang mengamatinya, tapi selama itu tidak mengganggu ya sudahlah, toh Chanyeol juga sangat jarang berinteraksi dengannya.

Setibanya di rumah, Leeteuk sedang bermain dengan Jimin, sedangkan Jaejoong tampaknya sedang memasak di dapur.

"Appaaaa" seperti biasa Jimin akan segera berlari melihat Yunho datang, dan Yunho akan dengan senang hati menggendong tubuh gempal putranya.

"Channie hyung, poppo" Jimin menunjuk pipinya sendiri yang menunjukkan ia ingin dicium, Chanyeol pun tanpa ragu mengecup pipi chubby Jimin.

"Hyung? Samchon, Jimin. Kalau kau panggil dia hyung, kau harus panggil aku noona" kata Baekhyun jutek.

"Chilo, Channie teman Jimin, Baekhun bukan" Baekhyun malas menanggapi Jimin yang masih asik memeluk leher Yunho, sampai kapanpun jiwa evil kecil Jimin dan Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti berperang. Chanyeol menahan tawanya dengan menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, rasanya dia ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi kesal Baekhyun, beda dengan Yunho yang terkikik geli dan Leeteuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena sudah terbiasa mendengar pertengkaran Baekhyun dan cucunya. Saat menyadari ada Leeteuk, Chanyeol membungkuk hormat, yang dibalas senyuman lembut oleh wanita itu.

"Ah, Chanyeol-ah, kau sudah datang. Ayo bergabung makan malam" Jaejoong menawari Chanyeol dengan ramah. Baik Jaejoong, Leeteuk, Yunho bahkan Jimin pun tidak memanggil Chanyeol dengan sufiks -ssi, memang Chanyeol cukup dekat dengan keluarga Baekhyun karena beberapa kali Chanyeol datang ke rumah untuk mengurus pekerjaan, sedangkan Baekhyun memanggilnya 'Chanyeol Oppa' belum lama ini akibat paksaan kakaknya.

Semua makan dengan nyaman, selesai makan, Yunho mengumpulkan semua anggota keluarganya beserta Chanyeol di ruang keluarga.

"Seperti yang aku bilang pada Umma sebelumnya, Chanyeol ini sangat berperan dalam pengembangan restoran kita, namun karena tempat tinggal dia yang cukup jauh, aku tidak ingin Chanyeol menjadi terbebani dengan pekerjaan. Jadi seperti yang kita bicarakan kemarin, Umma, mulai hari ini Chanyeol akan tinggal di rumah kita"

"MWO?" teriakan Baekhyun sukses memenuhi seisi rumah.

 **TBC**

 **Jika ada yang tau, iya ini juga gubahan dari versi aslinya Wonkyu. FF ini aslinya sudah kelar dan sudah berjalan bonus chap.**

 **Pemberitauan aja, konfliknya tidak berat jadi hanya cerita ringan seringan kapas.**

 **Semoga suka ya..**


	2. Chapter 2

Semua mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kita bicara di kamarmu. Dan kau Chanyeol, ambil barang di mobil, Boojae akan menunjukkan kamarmu" titah Yunho tegas. . Dengan wajah cemberut Baekhyun berjalan ke kamarnya diikuti Yunho.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu, Baekkie, apalagi di depan tamu, tidak sopan" Yunho menasehati saat mereka sudah berada di kamar Baekhyun.

"Tapi kenapa Oppa tidak bilang dulu padaku sebelumnya kalau dia akan tinggal di sini?" Baekhyun melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Umma dan Boojae, mianhae Oppa belum sempat memberitahumu" Yunho mengacak rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela napas, bagaimanapun yang berwenang di rumah sekarang adalah kakaknya.

"Oppa harusnya memberitau padaku juga, aku kan juga anggota rumah ini? apa Oppa sudah tidak menganggapku,eoh?" Yunho menghela nafas berat.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak menganggapmu, dongsaengku yang paling cantik. Oppa mu ini hanya tidak ingin membebanimu dengan hal-hal di rumah seperti ini, cukup kau berkonsentrasi pada kuliah dan restoran Appa" Baekhyun diam sejenak, mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan, hanya karena satu orang pegawai Yunho tinggal di rumah harusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu marah.

"Oppa, tapi kenapa Chanyeol Oppa tinggal di sini? kalau rumahnya jauh, dia bisa kan tinggal di apartemen sekitar sini?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalany ke arah Yunho. Yunho kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, tinggal d tengah kota seperti ini, biaya hidupnya sangat tinggi. Kasian Chanyeol, apalagi dia sangat berperan di bisnis keluarga kita." Yunho menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Huft..arasseo. Lagipula aku lihat dia orang yang baik" Baekhyun mulai melunak. Yunho tersenyum.

"Ne. Gomawo my dongsaeng, baik-baiklah pada Chanyeol" Yunho memeluk Baekhyun sekilas lalu beranjak meninggalkan lama setelah itu ponsel Baekhyun bergetar.

 _=From: xxxx=_

 _Sorry and good night.-Chanyeol-_

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak, Chanyeol? bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan nomor kontaknya. Namun sebentar saja Baekhyun tau pasti Yunho yang memberitahukannya. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol mengirim pesan untuknya? Baekhyun tidak ambil pusing dengan pesan Chanyeol dan tidak berniat untuk membalasnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini setelah selesai mandi Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit dari dada hingga paha, saat baru keluar pintu Baekhyun terbelalak. Chanyeol ada di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"AAAAAA!" teriakan Baekhyun sukses mengagetkan seisi rumah, Chanyeol hanya menutup telinganya lalu dengan cueknya masuk ke kamar mandi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berusaha kembali ke alam nyata.

"Waeyo Baekkie?" Leeteuk datang dengan terburu-buru ke lantai atas, memang kamar Baekhyun terletak d lantai atas, kamar mandi ada di depan kamarnya. Baekhyun baru menyadari, sebelah kamarnya adalah kamar kosong, sebenarnya kamar itu disiapkan untuk Jimin, tapi Jimin belum mau untuk tidur sendiri jadilah kamar itu belum berpenghuni dan tentunya kamar itulah yang digunakan Chanyeol.

"T-tak apa Umma" Baekhyun menatap Ummanya sebentar lalu berlari ke kamarnya. Saat sarapan bersama, Baekhyun hanya diam. Yunho yang tau insiden kamar mandi tadi mengerti kenapa wajah adiknya tidak ceria seperti biasa, Yunho menggerakkan alisnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, maaf soal tadi" Chanyeol berkata pada Baekhyun yang hanya dibalas tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, itu juga bukan salah Chanyeol, kau kan sudah tau Chanyeol sekarang tinggal di sini apalagi kamarnya di lantai atas yang pastinya dia akan berbagi kamar mandi denganmu harusnya kau tau bagaimana berpakaian" Jaejoong menasehati karena lelah melihat adik iparnya yang merajuk. Baekhyun langsung meletakkan sumpitnya dengan kasar dan berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku berangkat" ucapnya, lalu dia pergi begitu saja, Yunho tidak ingin susah-susah membujuk adiknya, kalau di pagi hari mood Baekhyun sudah buruk, sebaiknya tidak mengganggu dia sepanjang hari.

"Hyung, maaf tadi aku-"

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, memang Baekhyun keras kepala. Maafkan sikapnya yang tidak sopan, ne" sebelum Chanyeol selesai mengucapkan kata-katanya, Leeteuk memotongnya karena dia merasa tidak enak dengan sikap putrinya.

"Tak apa, Eomonim" Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi.

Baekhyun turun dari taxi dengan wajah cemberut, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya cukup keras, Baekhyun yang sedang tidak baik moodnya langsung membentak si tersangka pemukul itu.

"Yak! Oh Luhan! aku sedang tidak ada nafsu untuk menanggapimu" ujarnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan perempuan dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ya ya, Baekhyunie, sejak kapan kau menghilangkan kata 'Eonni'" Luhan menyusul langkah Baekhyun. Oh Luhan atau beberapa teman dekatnya memanggil Lulu, merupakan teman seangkatan kuliah Baekhyun, memang dia lebih tua dari Baekhyun, sebelumnya dia sekolah jurusan lain juga namun dia memutuskan pindah ke jurusan ini karena permintaaan orang tuanya yang memiliki perusahaan cukup ternama.

"Kau sedang datang bulan? kenapa pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah seperti itu?" Luhan bertanya sambil bertopang dagu di depan Baekhyun yang sedang menekuk wajahnya di meja kelas.

"Eonni tau, di rumahku sekarang ada seorang lelaki yang tinggal di sana, dia manager restoran Yunho Oppa. Bahkan dia bekerja belum ada 1 tahun tapi Oppa sangat memanjakan orang itu. Cih, dasar merepotkan"

"Apa dia tampan? sudah punya kekasih?" pertanyaan Luhan berhasil mendapatkan hadiah sebuah tepukan ringan di jidatnya.

"Ingat suamimu di rumah, eonni! Em, ya untuk seorang lelaki dia cukup tampan, tapi dia menyebalkan. Sangat mengganggu bukan saat tiba-tiba di rumah ada orang asing? aku bahkan lupa kalau dia berbagi kamar mandi denganku, dan tadi pagi aku keluar hanya menggunakan handuk pendek, saat aku keluar dia sudah ada di depan pintu. Bahkan dia tidak berinisiatif menutup mata, tapi dia berlalu begitu saja" Baekhyun bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu, melihat Baekhyun yang bercerita dengan berbagai ekspresi membuat Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kemungkinannya ada 2 Baek, dia terlalu terkejut sehingga tidak sempat menutup mata atau mungkin badanmu tidak terlalu menarik untuknya" Luhan berkata santai, Baekhyun memberi death glare nya pada perempuan di depannya.

"Atau kemungkinan ketiga, dia tidak suka wanita" Baekhyun berkata cuek, Luhan hanya terkikik.

"Baiklah karena suasana hatimu yang tidak bagus hari ini, bagaimana kalau selesai kelas nanti sore kita ke kedai eskrim? Sehun akan menjemputku, kami kan mengantarmu pulang nanti" Baekhyun mengangguk seperti anak anjing yang patuh mendengar kata es krim, Luhan dan suaminya Oh Sehun yang bekerja sebagai manager di perusahaan elektronik memang dekat dengan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya Luhan merupakan kakak angkatannya saat _highschool_ , Baekhyun taun pertama tepat saat Luhan di tahun terakhir sekolah, namun karena Baekhyun pernah ikut ekstrakulikuler dance yang diketuai oleh Luhan, maka Baekhyun mengenalnya dengan baik, sedangkan Sehun sebenarnya juga alumni dari sekolah yang sama, bahkan Sehun adalah teman sekelas Baekhyun. Luhan berpacaran dengan adik kelasnya karena dia mengenal Sehun dari Baekhyun.

Drrt..drrt..

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar saat kelas sedang berlangsung, takut ada sesuatu yang penting, Baekhyun membukanya.

 _=From: xxxx=_

 _Hai Baek, still mad at me? I'm so sorry, next time hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi._

Nomor semalam. Chanyeol. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, sama sekali tidak ingin membalas pesannya. Sepuluh menit kemudian ponselnya kembali berdering.

 _=From: xxxx=_

 _Baek_ _kie_ _, please, don't ignore me :(_

'Arrgh laki-laki gila ini bahkan berani memanggilku Baekkie' batin Baekhyun. Sepuluh menit berikutnya kembali pesan dari nomor yang sama.

 _=From: xxxx=_

 _FYI, aku tidak akan berhenti mengirimimu pesan sebelum kau membalasnya._

Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya tanda marah, mungkin sudah saatnya dia memberi nama laki-laki ini.

 _=To : Crazy Boy=_

 _Wae?!_

 _=From : Crazy boy=_

 _Aw, terima kasih untuk balasannya. Em, mungkin sebaiknya kau melanjutkan penjelasan dosenmu dibanding berkirim pesan denganku._

Baekhyun mendelik tidak percaya, terima kasih? memangnya dia membalas apa? dan siapa yang mengganggu kuliahnya sampai dia terganggu dengan getaran ponselnya, dasar gila.

Tak berapa lama setelah kelas pertama selesai sebuah pesan kembali masuk, Baekhyun menatap marah pada ponselnya, tapi kali ini dari kakaknya.

 _=From: Yunnie Oppa=_

 _Baekkie, hari ini kau mau ke hotel tidak? aku akan meminta Jongdae menjemputmu kalau kau mau. Setelah itu kita bisa menjemput Jimin, bertiga makan eskrim di kedai biasa. Bagaimana?_

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa, dia tau Oppanya sedang berusaha membujuknya. Yah Baekhyun, memang suka saat kakaknya itu merayunya kala dia marah. Dan membaca nama Jongdae yang akan menjemputnya membuat hati Baekhyun berdesir. Ke hotel untuk belajar dengan Oppanya sebenarnya adalah kewajiban Baekhyun yang kelak diberi tanggung jawab untuk memegang restoran, namun salah satu penyemangatnya adalah karena bisa bertemu dengan Jongdae, lelaki yang selama ini sering membuat Baekhyun bersemu saat mengajaknya bicara atau bercanda dengannya, lelaki yang membuatnya merasa seperti ada yang bergerak aneh di perutnya saat dia tersenyum dan menatap matanya.

Baekhyun memang belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya karena semenjak dia High School dia merupakan siswi yang aktif, ikut kegiatan organisasi sekolah dan mengikuti kegiatan paduan suara, dance dan teater, baginya tidak ada waktu untuk jatuh cinta, namun saat dia mulai kuliah dia mulai membuka hatinya, dan Jongdae adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

 _=To : Yunho Oppa=_

 _Baiklah, aku akan ke hotel, jangan biarkan Jongdae Oppa terlambat menjemputku. Dan kali ini rayuanmu berhasil, aku mau es krim._

 _=From : Yunho Oppa=_

 _^.^ Saranghae my Baekkie_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sebuah mobil dengan seorang pengemudi yang cukup tampan menunggu di depan gerbang kampus, dan ke sanalah Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan, pengemudi mobil itu turun dari mobil dengan kaca mata hitamnya, ketika kedua wanita itu sampai di hadapannya, lelaki itu memberi ciuman sekilas di bibir istrinya kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa kabar, Baek? kata Lulu hari ini mood mu sedang tidak baik, eoh?" Sehun melihat wajah Baekhyun yang tampak sudah baik-baik saja.

"Uh-huh, ada hal menyebalkan di rumah. Oppa, eonni, kita pergi kapan-kapan saja, ne?aku harus ke hotel, tadi Yunho Oppa memberitahu akan menjemputku" Sehun dan Luhan yang mengerti hanya mengingatkan Baekhyun untuk tidak terlalu banyak marah-marah di rumah yang hanya dibalas pout oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera berlari kecil ke tempat biasa Jongdae menjemputnya, benar saja Jongdae sedang bersandar di bangku kemudinya sambil sedikit memejamkan mata. Baekhyun mengetuk jendela mobil Jongdae yang membuat lelaki itu sedikit terkejut lalu wajah terkejutnya berubah menjadi senyum saat tau Baekhyun sudah datang. Baekhyun menyamankan duduknya di bangku penumpang, Jongdae agak diam tidak seperti biasanya.

"Oppa, apa ada sesuatu? Oppa tampak tidak baik" tanya Baekhyun. Jongdae mengalihkan sebentar pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun, memberinya senyuman untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Aniyo, sedang ada banyak yang harus dikerjakan saja. Dua hari lagi, Yunho hyung memintaku ke Jeju untuk mengatur kerjasama dengan perusahaan lain" jawabnya setelah kembali fokus pada kendaraannya.

"Oppa akan pergi berapa lama?" Baekhyun penasaran.

"Hum.. satu minggu mungkin atau dua minggu. kau ingin ikut?" Jongdae bertanya. Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Jongdae mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin mengajakmu, kau kan harus kuliah, lagipula ini bukan liburan. Lain waktu Oppa mu pasti akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan" Baekhyun kembali memanyunkan bibirnya. Seminggu tidak bisa melihat Jongdae.

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu seperti itu, Yunho hyung akan memarahiku, karena katanya kau baru 'sembuh' dari mengambekmu tadi pagi. Ah aku jadi ingat sesuatu, ada sesuatu di bangku belakang untukmu" Jongdae menunjuk ke arah sebuah tas karton yang langsung diambil oleh Baekhyun. Apa itu? Baekhyun tidak sabar segera membukanya dan tampaklah sebuah bathrobe warna biru muda yang cukup panjang.

"Yunho hyung, menceritakan soal insiden tadi pagi di rumah, jadi tadi aku menyempatkan membelinya untukmu" Jongdae seakan tau apa yang ada di otak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersipu mengingat kejadian tadi pagi dan kenapa pula Oppanya itu harus menceritakan hal memalukan pada Jongdae.

"Gomawo, Oppa" Baekhyun tersenyum senang, ah walaupun itu memalukan tapi itu berarti Jongdae memperhatikannya dan Jongdae tidak ingin tubuhnya dilihat lelaki lain,eoh? wajah Baekhyun memerah memikirkannya, untung saja Jongdae fokus pada jalanan di depannya dibandingkan melihat wajah Baekhyun jadi lelaki itu tidak melihat senyum malu-malu perempuan di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju restoran karena Yunho ada di sana. Yunho tampak sedang memberi perintah pada beberapa pegawainya untuk menata dekorasi di restoran. Tanpa diduga Baekhyun langsung memeluk Oppanya.

"Wae?" Yunho tampak bingung, bukankah tadi adiknya itu sedang bad mood kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba memeluknya sambil tersenyum.

"Jongdae Oppa memberiku hadiah. Oppa menceritakan pada Jongdae Oppa tentang tadi pagi, eoh? Oppa, Oppa jangan ceritakan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi pada Jongdae Oppa lagi, ne" Baekhyun berkata manja, Yunho baru akan menjawab kata-kata Baekhyun saat dia melihat di belakang Baekhyun sudah ada Chanyeol yang berdiri mematung.

"O-oh, Chanyeol-ah, tolong urus ini dulu, ne. Aku akan membawa Baekkie ke kantorku dulu" Yunho tampak sedikit gugup dan Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepala. Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Yunho dan menatap sinis ke arah Chanyeol sambil berlalu.

.

.

Selesai urusan di hotel, seperti janjinya, Yunho mengajak Baekhyun ke coffee shop istrinya untuk menjemput Jimin. Tampak Leeteuk sedang menerima telpon dengan serius, setelah menyelesaikan pembicaraan di telepon dia menyadari Yunho dan Baekhyun ada di depannya.

"Yunnie, Wookie imo sakit, saat ini dia di rawat di rumah sakit, aku harus ke sana" wajah Leeteuk tampak khawatir.

"Tenanglah, Umma. Sekarang Umma bersiap-siaplah biar aku bilang pada Jaejoong untuk menemani Umma ke Busan" ucap Yunho menenangkan. Baekhyun memeluk Ummanya, Baekhyun tau adik ibunya itu cuma satu, yaitu Ryewook dan tinggalnya cukup jauh, sedangkan suaminya, Yesung, sering bertugas keluar negeri sehingga Leeteuk cukup khawatir saat tau adiknya itu sakit.

Yunho menemui Jaejoong dan setelah menjelaskan padanya, akhirnya di putuskan Jaejoong dan Jimin akan menemani Leeteuk ke Busan. Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat ingin ikut, apalagi Imonya sangat baik padanya dan sudah cukup lama mereka tidak bertemu. Tapi tentu saja Leeteuk memikirkan kuliah Baekhyun, jadilah Baekhyun ditinggal di rumah dengan Yunho, dan Chanyeol tentunya. Mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang dan menyiapkan keperluan untuk pergi ke Busan, Baekhyun bahkan sudah melupakan tentang eskrimnya. Yunho mengantar ke stasiun kereta, sedangkan Baekhyun sedang asik bermain game di kamarnya. Ponselnya berkedip.

 _=From: Crazy Boy=_

 _Ada es krim untukmu di kulkas, tapi sebelumnya makanlah dulu, aku memasakkan makan malam untukmu._

 _=To: Crazy Boy=_

 _Aku tidak lapar_

Baekhyun bohong, karena sebenarnya perutnya sudah protes untuk meminta makan, tapi dia tau hanya ada dia dan Chanyeol di rumah ini, jika dia keluar makan bukan tidak mungkin mereka akan berpapasan. Baekhyun malas berhadapan dengan lelaki gila yang terus-menerus mengganggunya hari ini.

 _=From: Crazy Boy=_

 _Aku letakkan di meja makan, ne. Oh iya, aku harus pergi sebentar lagi._

'Yes, dia akan pergi' batinnya.

Setengah jam kemudian, pelan-pelan Baekhyun keluar dari kamar, sedikit mengintip dan memang rumahnya sepi, dia pun turun ke bawah dan mendapati banyak makanan tersaji di meja makan yang membuat perutnya kembali berbunyi karena mencium bau harumnya. Mungkin Chanyeol sudah pergi, Baekhyun tidak terlalu mempedulikannya dan dia segera menyantap makanan di meja makan.

drrt..drrt..

getaran ponselnya cukup mengagetkan mengingat Baekhyun menyantap makanannya sambil bermain game di handphonenya.

 _=From: Crazy Boy=_

 _Makan lah yang banyak, dan kalau kau merindukanku, aku ada di kamarku, baby :* Chuuu~_

Baekhyun tersedak.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Ada yang masih tertarik sama ceritanya?**


	3. Chapter 3

Tiga hari sudah sejak Leeteuk, Jaejoong dan Jimin pergi ke Busan, Baekhyun merasa bosan karena tidak ada 'teman' ribut seperti Jimin. Yunho yang sibuk bekerja karena tidak ada Jongdae ditambah hari ini Luhan sedang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Sehun di Mokpo.

Baekhyun sangat kesepian dirumah, hari ini dia tidak ada kelas, satu-satunya yang membuat berisik adalah suara dering ponselnya yang sering sekali berbunyi sejak beberapa hari ini, karena Chanyeol terus saja mengirimi dia pesan, Baekhyun kadang membalas kalau moodnya sedang baik, namun tak jarang dia hanya mendiamkannya.

Pesan Chanyeol biasanya hanya sekedar 'Good morning, Baekkie'

'Selamat tidur, Baekkie '

'Bagaimana kelasmu hari ini?'

'Apa kau sudah makan?' dan beberapa pesan singkat lain yang menurut Baekhyun hanya basa basi.

Tapi kali ini Baekhyun merasa sangat kesepian, jadi dia tidak keberatan membalas pesan yang masuk beberapa waktu lalu.

 _=From : Crazy Boy=_

 _Kau sudah makan siang ini?_

Pesan sebelumnya Chanyeol hanya menanyakan apa Baekhyun berencana keluar rumah karena hari ini dia libur, Baekhyun hanya menjawab singkat dengan kata 'tidak'.

 _=To : Crazy Boy=_

 _Aku lapar, tapi tidak ada makanan di rumah_

Sampai 30menit menit menunggu, Baekhyun bosan karena sama sekali tidak ada balasan, padahal biasanya jika Baekhyun membalas tak lama kemudian Chanyeol akan menjawabnya. Apa Chanyeol sibuk? batinnya.

Ting..tong..

Bel rumahnya berbunyi, dengan malas-malasan dia meraih pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu. Seorang laki-laki dengan seragam restoran 'Sapphire' berdiri dengan menenteng sebuah tas karton.

"Ya?" Baekhyun menatap bingung.

"Nona Byun, saya diminta untuk mengantarkan makan siang ini untuk Anda" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan bawaannya. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih.

" Yunho Oppa tumben sekali mengirimi makan siang" gumamnya.

Baekhyun membuka tas karton itu, isinya beberapa jenis makanan dan yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah amplop yang didepannya tertulis nama 'Baekhyun' yang menandakan itu ditujukan untuknya.

 _Selamat makan siang, baby. Aku menyiapkan makanan ini khusus untukmu. Chanyeol._

Chanyeol? Bukan kakaknya tapi Chanyeol yang mengirimnya. Dan ini untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol memanggilnya 'Baby', tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum.

 _=To: Crazy Boy=_

 _Terima kasih untuk makanannya, Oppa_

 _=From: Crazy Boy=_

 _Everything for you, my baby ^.^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini jadwal Baekhyun untuk ke Hotel, Yunho berjanji akan menjemputnya ke kampus, sebenarnya dia bisa saja diantar oleh Sehun dan Luhan namun Baekhyun menolak tawaran mereka. Mood nya sedang buruk, tugas kuliahnya menumpuk hri ini dan dia masih harus belajar dengan Yunho, sungguh dia lelah dan ingin segera pulang.

Setelah menunggu setengah jam, mobil audi milik Yunho tampak memasuki halaman parkir, Baekhyun segera berjalan dan membuka pintu penumpang, saat sudah duduk dia baru menyadari bahwa yang mengemudi adalah Chanyeol.

"Hai, Baekkie" Chanyeol menampakkan senyuman berdimplenya. Baekhyun hanya mendengus, kenapa bukan Oppanya saja yang menjemput jika Jongdae tidak ada? Ah iya, Jongdae, Baekhyun merindukan Jongdae sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak bertemu Jongdae. Bertambah satu daftar kekesalannya hari ini.

"Baek?" Chanyeol sekilas memandang penumpang di mobil Yunho sambil tetap fokus mengemudi, dia cukup khawatir melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam.

"hm?" Baekhyun menjawab malas sambil melihat ke arah jendela.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya.

"kenapa aku harus marah? aku hanya sedang melamun" jawabnya santai.

"em..kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan semua pesanku, kan?" Chanyeol bertanya ragu. Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai responnya.

"Aniyo" melihat Baekhyun yang tampaknya sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara dan mungkin Chanyeol juga masih canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan membuat Chanyeol ikut diam dan tidak bertanya lagi.

Setelah mobil terparkir di hotel, Baekhyun segera keluar dari mobil tanpa menatap Chanyeol. Setelah masuk ke ruangan Yunho, Baekhyun segera mendekati kakaknya duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa bukan Oppa yang menjemputku?" tanyanya

"Wae? kau juga tidak pernah protes jika Jongdae yang menjemputmu?" Yunho masih berkutat dengan dokumennya.

"Tapi ini bukan Jongdae Oppa. Bahkan yun Oppa tidak tahu kan kalau Chanyeol Oppa sering mengirim pesan untukku, dia itu berisik" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Yunho mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumennya dan menatap adiknya dengan serius.

"Chanyeol? mengirimu pesan?" Yunho bertanya, Baekhyun mengangguk. Yunho mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Dia bahkan mengirim makan siang untukku ke rumah"

"Mungkin dia hanya ingin dekat denganmu, Baekkie. Apalagi dia sekarang tinggal bersama kita" Yunho tersenyum.

Baekhyun hanya diam, ingin rasanya dia bilang pada Yunho mengenai Chanyeol yang dengan seenaknya memberi panggilan 'baby' untuknya, tapi Baekhyun mengurungkannya, entah kenapa saat Chanyeol memanggil dengan sebutan itu pipinya terasa memanas. Ya, Baekhyun suka panggilan itu. Mungkin karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun manja?

Tapi kenapa dia merasa sebal saat Chanyeol menjemputnya tadi? apa dia memang merindukan Jongdae? Karena mood yang tidak bagus? atau..dia gugup memulai pembicaraan dengan orang yang memanggilnya 'baby' itu?

Malam ini, Baekhyun pulang ke rumah bersama Yunho, tidak ada Chanyeol, bahkan saat Yunho menyiapkan makan malam, Yunho hanya menyiapkan 2 porsi saja.

"Em..mana Chanyeol Oppa?" Baekhyun berkata sambil makan tanpa memandang Yunho.

"Dia bilang tidak pulang malam ini, ada pesanan khusus untuk besok" Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Selesai makan malam Baekhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya, tidak ada pesan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, tumben sekali Chanyeol tidak mengirimi pesan.

.

.

Sampai hari berikutnya, Baekhyun tidak mendapat pesan dari Chanyeol.

Apa Chanyeol marah karena dia tidak mengajaknya berbicara saat di mobil? Baekhyun memutar-mutar ponsel di tangannya sambil berpikir untuk mengirim pesan kepada Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa harus dia memulai percakapan?apa kata Chanyeol nanti? tapi Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh saat ponselnya tidak berdering. Luhan membuyarkan lamunannya dengan meletakkan segelas jus jeruk di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Baekhyun menatap wanita itu sekilas kemudian kembali menopang dagunya sedangkan tangan lainnya dia gunakan untuk memainkan ponselnya.

"Ponselku sepi" ucapnya singkat.

Luhan mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, beberapa detik kemudian wajah bingungnya berubah menjadi seringaian.

"Kau merindukan Chanyeol, hm?" godanya. Baekhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap orang di hadapannya. Baekhyun memang hanya menceritakan perihal Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"Mwo? Yak Eonni! Kalau aku merindukan orang, aku hanya merindukan Jongdae Oppa" ujarnya ketus. Luhan tertawa melihat ekspresi lucu Baekhyun.

Selesai istirahat, Luhan dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar, cepat-cepat dia membukanya.

 _=From: Crazy Boy=_

 _Bagaimana harimu, Baekkie?_

 _._

 _=To: Crazy Boy=_

 _Seperti biasa, Oppa sibuk, eoh?_

 _._

 _=From: Crazy Boy=_

 _uh-huh, ada pesanan cake khusus hari ini. Merindukanku?_

 _._

 _=To: Crazy Boy=_

 _In your dream,_ _M_ _! Baiklah aku ada kelas, aku masuk dulu_

 _._

 _=From: Crazy Boy=_

 _oke, baby. Dengarkan dosenmu baik-baik, ne. Hari ini mau aku jemput?_

 _._

 _=To: Crazy Boy=_

 _Tidak perlu, aku tidak ada jadwal ke hotel_

 _=From: Crazy Boy=_

 _Aku tidak ingin mengajakmu kesini. Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, atau makan es krim di kedai dekat rumah :)_

 _._

 _=To: Crazy Boy=_

 _Aku mau pulang saja. kelas_ _sudah dimulai, kenapa Oppa terus mengirim pesan, bukankah tadi kau bilang aku harus mendengarkan kelasku *pout*_

 _=From: Crazy Boy=_

 _Hahaha..Not my fault, kau yang terus membalasnya bukan?_

 _._

"Baekkie, berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila, Mr.Lee akan menegurmu nanti" Luhan berbisik di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun seperti terhempas begitu saja ke alam nyata, ya ternyata dia daritadi membalas pesan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum-senyum di tengah-tengah dosennya sedang mengajar. Stupid. batinnya.

Selesai seluruh kelas, Baekhyun menghentikan taxi untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah, tapi di tengah jalan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ke restoran 'Sapphire', mungkin akan menyenangkan makan siang di sana dan mengunjungi Yunho. Atau ingin bertemu Chanyeol?

Saat memasuki lobby restoran, tampak banyak balon dan dekorasi untuk pesta, tampaknya ada yang menyewa untuk merayakan ulang tahun. Baekhyun langsung naik tangga ke lantai 2 yang merupakan ruangan manager, namun sebelum masuk ke pintu ruangan, Baekhyun sempat menengok ke arah ruang lantai satu, tampak seorang wanita cantik mengenakan gaun indah berwarna peach dan sebuah mahkota mungil bertengger di rambutnya. Baekhyun yakin nama wanita itu adalah Xiumin, karena wanita itu sekarang berdiri di depan sebuah cake besar bertuliskan "Happy Birthday, Xiumin" dan wajahnya yang berbinar menunjukkan dia adalah tokoh utama di acara itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum pasti begitu senang menjadi pusat perhatian di kelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Tiba-tiba, seseorang berjalan ke arah Xiumin yang sedang memejamkan mata untuk mengucap permohonan sebelum meniup lilin, dan orang itu sangat Baekhyun kenal.

Jongdae.

Saat Xiumin membuka mata, dia mendapati Jongdae berlutut dengan satu kaki di hadapannya.

"Will you marry me, Xiumin?"

Baekhyun mencengkeram erat pembatas tangga di tangannya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jongdae Oppa, Jongdae yang selama ini sangat dia harapkan hatinya, tanpa dia duga sedang melamar seseorang di hadapannya.

"Baek?" sebuah panggilan berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Chanyeol keluar dari ruang manager, dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan mata memerah membuat hati Chanyeol mencelos, Baekhyun menangis adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya.

Baekhyun seperti tidak sadar saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari restoran dengan latar belakang suara orang bertepuk tangan riuh penuh kegembiraan yang sangat berbalik dengan hati Baekhyun yang begitu hancur sekarang. Baekhyun hanya diam saat Chanyeol membawanya naik taxi, tanpa Baekhyun tau tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di bandara, mata Baekhyun terbelalak saat dia sudah mulai tersadar. Untuk apa Chanyeol membawanya kemari?

"Hyung, aku membawa Baekkie" ucap Chanyeol pada ponselnya.

TBC

 **Sebenarnya ini adalah FF awal aku nulis fanfiction 3 tahun lalu, dan aku sadar ada banyak sekali kekurangan. Aku tetap membaca ulang ff ini sebelum aku rubah kok, jadi ada beberapa yang diperbaiki tapi gak banyak. Dan aslinya memang ff ini sudah sampai end bahkan sampai bonus chapnya sudah ada.**

 **Semoga suka ya sama ceritanya. Review please**


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol menarik tangannya ke dalam pesawat, dia bahkan tidak memperhatikan saat Chanyeol membeli tiket, pikirannya masih kalut melihat lelaki pujaannya melamar wanita lain. Sakit. Hatinya sangat sakit.

"Perjalanan kita tidak akan lama, tapi kalau kau ingin tidur tak apa, aku akan membangunkanmu nanti" Chanyeol yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun menatap wanita yang masih terdiam memandang ke luar jendela. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya melihat ke arah Chanyeol dengan mata yang memerah, Baekhyun menahan untuk tidak menangis di depan umum.

Tanpa Baekhyun sangka tiba-tiba Chanyeol memeluknya, mendekap tubuh mungil itu ke hamparan dadanya, Baekhyun yang sedang hancur dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan kehangatan tidak bisa lagi membendung tangisnya, dia terisak di pelukan Chanyeol hingga kemeja Chanyeol basah, dia tidak lagi peduli dengan beberapa orang yang menengok ke arahnya. Chanyeol hanya membelai rambut dan punggung Baekhyun, membiarkan Baekhyun menumpahkan air matanya, setelah dirasa isakan Baekhyun berkurang, Chanyeol memberanikan diri melepas pelukannya lalu menatap mata Baekhyun yang sembab.

"Sudah puas menangisnya?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengusap air mata yang tersisa di pipi chubby Baekhyun, Baekhyun menunduk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, terpesona dengan wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, tetapi sakit melihat wanita yang disukainya menangis bahkan menangis untuk lelaki lain.

"Aku lapar.." Baekhyun berkata lirih.

"Oke, setelah ini kita makan dulu, ne?" Chanyeol mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang kini bersandar di bahunya, demi apapun Chanyeol rasanya ingin menghentikan waktu untuk menikmati saat-saat Baekhyun yang tidak ketus tetapi sangat manja seperti ini.

"Oppa, kita mau ke mana?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap sepasang mata polos di hadapannya, sedikit terhipnotis sehingga membuat Chanyeol tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Oppa?" Baekhyun menelengkan wajahnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Chanyeol yang masih tercengang.

"A-apa babyBaek?" Chanyeol tergagap dan segera menutup mulutnya yang kelepasan memanggilnya 'babyBaek' panggilan kesukaan Chanyeol. Pipi Baekhyun seketika memerah, tapi tentu saja ratu evil enggan menunjukkan bahwa dia malu.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol! kau pikir aku Jimin-ie yang masih bayi" Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dengan wajah dibuat marah untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli, sebentar menangis, sebentar manja lalu marah, benar-benar wanita yang susah di tebak, tapi bagi Chanyeol lebih baik Baekhyun yang merajuk dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun yang menangis.

"Wae? wajahmu masih lucu seperti Jimin" Baekhyun memberinya death glare yang membuat Chanyeol menutup mulutnya lagi karena takut tertawanya akan mengagetkan penumpang lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita akan ke Busan, Baek" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Busan? ke rumah Imo?"

"Ne. Untuk menemui Leeteuk Eomonim." Chanyeol berkata santai sambil membaca majalah.

"Kenapa menemui Umma?" Baekhyun semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Untuk melamarmu" Chanyeol berkata sambil membolak balik majalah.

"Aouch!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil mengusap lengannya yang dicubit Baekhyun lumayan keras.

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku" Baekhyun berkata ketus lalu menatap jendela tapi entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Hingga pesawat mendarat mereka terdiam dengan lamunan masing-masing. Chanyeol tidak lekas memesan taksi tapi dia memilih mengajak Baekhyun untuk naik bus menuju ke rumah Imo Baekhyun, Baekhyun awalnya menolak, bukankah naik taksi lebih cepat tapi Chanyeol beralasan untuk berhemat, bahkan Baekhyun sudah mengancam akan naik taksi sendiri saja tapi tidak tega juga karena Chanyeol tidak tau rumah Ryewook ada di mana.

Selama perjalanan di bus, Baekhyun masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Chanyeol bersikeras ingin naik bus, padahal pada jam itu bus pasti penuh, lihat saja kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdiri bersebelahan karena tidak ada lagi tempat duduk.

Entah lelah setelah menangis atau lelah perjalanan Baekhyun pun merasa mengantuk, Baekhyun merasa tidak kuat untuk menahan beban tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya yang memegang bulatan besi. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya segera menarik tubuh Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya yang tidak berpengangan, menyandarkan tubuh wanita itu di dadanya.

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak cepat, dada bidang Chanyeol yang menempel di punggungnya, aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya dan satu lengan Chanyeol yang memegang pinggangnya. Untung saja Baekhyun tidak menghadap ke arah Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol tidak melihat seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang.

"Aku tau kau lelah, bersandarlah" Baekhyun yakin wajahnya seperti tomat sekarang saat Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinganya. Jangankan untuk tidur, memejamkan mata pun Baekhyun sudah tidak ingin dengan jantungnya yang terlalu cepat berdetak. Sampai di halte bus, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Ryewook.

"Kau bilang tadi lapar? mau makan dulu?" Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Nanti saja" ucapnya singkat sambil menguap, Chanyeol tersenyum melihat lagi wajah lucu Baekhyun.

Saat tiba, Jaejoong yang membukakan pintu, tampaknya dia tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, pasti Yunho yang memberitahunya atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol dulu yang memberi tau Yunho. Tampak Ryewook dan Leeteuk sedang bercengkerama di ruang keluarga, Baekhyun segera memberi kecupan di pipi Leeteuk dan Ryewook, sedangkan Chanyeol memberi hormat dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau mau makan apa, Baekkie? Samchon mu baru berangkat tadi, jadi masih banyak makanan di meja. Ah dan kau pasti Chanyeol, aku sudah menyiapkan kamarmu di ujung sana" Ryewook menunjuk salah satu pintu.

"Terima kasih, Ahjumma" Chanyeol sekali lagi membungkuk.

"Channie iyuung!" si kecil dengan tubuh gempal berlari ke arah Chanyeol kemudian memeluk leher Chanyeol yang sudah berjongkok, Chanyeol segera menggendongnya.

"Jimin-ie kau sekarang sudah besar jangan minta di gendong seperti itu, Chanyeol Samchon kan lelah" Jaejoong menasehati putranya yang hanya di balas dengan senyuman maklum dari Chanyeol, Jimin bahkan semakin menyerukkan kepalanya ke pundak Chanyeol.

"Hyung, kenapa hyung bau Bekyun?" Jimin mengendus baju Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatap kaget ke arahnya.

"Bau Baekhyun?" Jaejoong mengernyit.

"A-aku mandi dulu" Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah kamar tamu yang biasa dia gunakan. Jaejoong menahan tawanya sambil melirik ke arah Leeteuk yang tersenyum.

"Chanyeol, mandilah dulu. Ada beberapa baju Yesung, kau biasa memakainya" Leeteuk menawarkan. Chanyeol mengangguk namun Jimin tidak mau lepas dari pelukannya sebelum di paksa oleh Jaejoong, akhirnya dengan terpaksa Jimin melepas hyung kesayangannya itu dengan syarat Chanyeol akan mengajaknya makan es krim.

.

.

.

Setelah berpakaian rapin Baekhyun ikut duduk bersama Jaejoong dan Leeteuk, sedangkan Ryewook sudah masuk ke kamarnya, maklum saja adik Leeteuk itu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jadi perlu banyak istirahat. Baekhyun merasa lapar, kemudian mengambil sepotong roti lalu memakannya dengan wajah sayu menahan kantuk di meja makan, tak lama Chanyeol datang dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Kalian makan lah dulu sebelum tidur, umma akan menemani Wookie, Jaejoong juga harus menidurkan Jimin" Leeteuk melongok ke arah meja makan.

"Nde, Eomonim" Chanyeol berkata sopan. Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun, mengambil sepotong roti lalu memakannya. Melihat Baekhyun yang diam saja membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak nyaman.

"Baek?" Chanyeol memanggilnya.

"Jongdae Oppa.." Baekhyun membuka suara.

"aku menyadari menyukai Jongdae Oppa belum lama ini" Baekhyun melanjutkan tanpa memandang Chanyeol, Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Awalnya aku hanya suka memandanginya, lalu kami sering berbincang, dia sangat baik, selalu menemaniku saat Yunnie Oppa sibuk, bahkan saat aku ulang tahun dia mengirimi aku sebuah cake yang sangat enak. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan khusus padanya, aku pikir hanya sebatas dongsaeng dan Oppa saja, namun lama kelamaan aku merasa kesepian saat tidak melihatnya, merindukannya saat dia tidak ada. Apa itu cinta?" Baekhyun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang meletakkan kedua tangan di dagunya, mendengarkan Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Mungkin" ucapnya singkat.

"Oppa pernah jatuh cinta?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Pernah, hanya satu kali. Sejak bertahun-tahun aku mencintainya, selalu memperhatikannya, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu dan aku tidak pernah memberi tahunya. Aku menyimpannya selama hampir 7 tahun dan rasanya perasaan itu sulit berubah" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis.

"Mwo? selama itu? Daebak! Apa Oppa tidak merasa sakit menyimpannya begitu lama?" Baekhyun mulai tertarik dengan cerita Chanyeol.

"Aku sempat ingin menyerah, tapi keyakinanku datang lagi, aku yakin jika aku memang benar mencintainya suatu saat aku bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku"

"Apa sampai sekarang Oppa masih mengharapkan wanita itu?dia ada di mana sekarang?" Baekhyun bertanya antusias. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah bangun dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menjauh dari meja makan.

"Sudah malam, saatnya tidur, babyBaek. Tidak ada bayi tidur tengah malam" Chanyeol berkata sambil lalu.

"Yak!"

.

.

.

Pagi ini, mereka sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga, kecuali Ryewook yang masih berada di kamarnya.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk bertanya sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang kini tiduran di paha Ummanya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan di samping Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah, kami tahu soal Jongdae. Makanya Chanyeol mengajakmu ke sini, karena di rumah pasti sepi dan membuatmu akan semakin sering memikirkannya" Jaejoong menjawab. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Me-mangnya ke-kenapa dengan Jongdae o-Oppa?" Baekhyun berpura-pura.

"Pabbo! semua orang yang bisa melihat juga tau kalau kau sangat menyukai Jongdae" Jaejoong memberi death glare kepada adik iparnya, Baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan bersedih, ne? lagipula ada Chanyeol, hm?" Leeteuk tersenyum menggoda ke arah putrinya.

"Chanyeol Oppa? wae?" Baekhyun langsung duduk karena tidak tahu maksud perkataan Leeteuk.

"Aigoo, bagaimana aku bisa punya adik ipar seperti ini. Ya! Park Chanyeol i.." Jaejoong menghentikan kata-katanya karena mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Chanyeol mendekati para wanita itu dengan kaus v-neck yang sangat pas di tubuhnya karena badan Chanyeol agak lebih berisi apalagi hobby olahraga Chanyeol membuat otot-ototnya cukup menonjol. Baekhyun tercengang melihat lelaki ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Eomonim, aku ingin mengajak Baekhyun makan keluar" ujarnya sopan. Leeteuk mengangguk memberi ijin.

"Hyung, aku mau ikut" Jimin menunjukkan wajah memelasnya agar Chanyeol mau mengajaknya yang dibalas dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi di pipi Jimin oleh Chanyeol dan membuat si kecil terkikik geli, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, kenapa semua orang bisa terjebak tipu daya Jimin.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab ajakan Chanyeol yang mengajaknya keluar tapi dengan refleks dia segera membuka pintu rumah dan berjalan keluar, Chanyeol mengikuti di belakangnya dengan Jimin di gandengannya setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku mau makan di tempat yang aku mau" Baekhyun berkata sedikit menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan Jimin yang ada di belakangnya. Baekhyun memasuki sebuah resto yang cukup ramai, itu adalah tempat makan jajangmyun kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Baek, pesanlah dulu, aku akan membelikan Jimin es krim dulu" Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol segera pergi dengan Jimin yang masih setia memegang tangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedang melihat-lihat menu, saat seorang lelaki mendekatinya.

"Kau sendiri?" lelaki itu tiba-tiba duduk di depan Baekhyun dengan senyum tersungging, Baekhyun menatapnya sekilas, Baekhyun tidak memungkiri lelaki dihadapannya cukup tampan.

"Menurutmu?" Baekhyun berkata ketus sambil membolak-balik menunya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kau di sini. kau pendatang, eoh?" lelaki itu kembali bertanya, kali ini Baekhyun meletakkan buku menunya dan menatap lekat pada lelaki asing itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Baekhyun menyangga dagu dengan tangannya dan menjawab malas tapi tetap menanggapinya. Hei, dia masih single bukan? jadi tidak ada salahnya sedikit menanggapi.

"Tentu saja, karena aku sering kemari dan tidak pernah melihat wanita secantikmu" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, dasar lelaki cari muka, batinnya. Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenal mengagetkannya.

"Mommy! Ayo pulang, daddy menunggu di depan" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya menyadari situasi saat ini, tangan kiri Jimin menarik ujung kausnya dan tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah pintu di mana Chanyeol sedang bersandar dengan senyum jahil.

 **TB** **C**


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seolah ingin segera sadar dari keterkejutannya, setalah itu dia bergegas menarik tangan Jimin ke arah Chanyeol yang menunggu di depan pintu dengan wajah ingin menahan tawa, sedangkan laki-laki asing yang duduk di depan kursi Baekhyun masih tercengang dan hanya diam saat wanita yang digodanya pergi sambil menggandeng 'anak'nya.

Baekhyun menarik Jimin melewati Chanyeol begitu saja, Chanyeol segera menyusul di belakangnya.

"Bekyun, pelan, tanganku cakiiit" Jimin protes karena Baekhyun menggenggam tangannya terlalu kencang, Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya kemudian mendudukkan Jimin di kursi taman yang dia lalui.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu memanggilku mommy? aku bukan mommy-mu!" Baekhyun membungkuk agar sejajar dengan tubuh Jimin, Jimin menunduk, memainkan jemarinya, saat Chanyeol mendekat, Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Channie hyung yang suluh" pandangan Baekhyun langsung beralih ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan senyum berdimplesnya.

"Wae baby?" tanyanya tanpa dosa.

"Ya! Kau ingin menjatuhkan aku, eoh? aku masih single dan bisa-bisanya kau menyuruh anak kecil berbohong!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya.

"Tapi cepat atau lambat kau juga akan jadi mommy kan?" Chanyeol berkata sambil mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang sedang sebal segera menarik leher kaos Chanyeol.

"Dengar tuan Park yang bermuka dua, di depan umma dan Oppa mungkin kau seperti malaikat, tapi sebenarnya kau sama evilnya dengan sehummmppphh!" Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi, melihat bibir merah itu tepat di depan wajahnya, otaknya terasa tidak bisa berpikir dan tiba-tiba saja dia meraup bibir Baekhyun dan melumatnya.

Jimin membuka mulutnya karena terkejut dengan tontonan di hadapannya. Baekhyun terus memberontak tapi tentu saja kalah dengan kekuatan Chanyeol yang kini tangannya sudah memegang pinggangnya, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang menikmati bibir ranum itu, Baekhyun tampak memberontak. Saat dirasa kekuatan tangan Chanyeol mulai mengendur, Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan dia segera berlari. Chanyeol yang sadar dengan apa yang dilakukkannya merasa sangat bersalah.

"Baek!" Baekhyun tidak mengindahklan Chanyeol yang memanggilnya, Chanyeol segera menggendong Jimin yang masih duduk dengan manis dan bergegas menyusul Baekhyun ke rumah Ryewook.

Saat tiba di rumah, Chanyeol di sambut oleh tatapan bingung Jaejoong, Leeteuk dan Ryewook. Jimin yang melihat ummanya, segera beralih ke dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun kenapa? bukannya kalian bilang mau makan bersama?kenapa dia menangis?" Leeteuk tampak khawatir.

"i-i-itu...Ah, biar aku bicara dengannya sebentar, Eomonim" Chanyeol hendak beranjak ke kamar Baekhyun saat tiba-tiba dia mendengar Jimin berkata pada Jaejoong.

"Channie hyung mencium Bekyun cepeti ini" Jimin mengecup bibir Jaejoong yang menggendongnya

" tapi lamaaa cekali" Jimin bercerita dengan polosnya.

Leeteuk, Ryewook dan Jaejoong segera menatap horor ke arah Chanyeol, tanpa bisa dicegah seluruh wajah Chanyeol terasa terbakar karena malu. Chanyeol segera berjalan ke arah kamar Baekhyun tanpa mempedulikan tatapan ketiga wanita itu.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun beberapa kali namun tidak juga dibuka, akhirnya dengan nekatnya lelaki tampan ini membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu, tampak Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah di antara kedua lututnya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol memanggilnya lembut, Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya. Chanyeol terkejut melihat mata Baekhyun yang memerah.

"Kau menangis? Baek, maaf.." Chanyeol berkata lirih sambil mendekati ranjang Baekhyun.

"Huwee.. kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku..hiks.." Baekhyun kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya. Chanyeol duduk di tepi ranjang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum bodoh, senang menyadari dia yang pertama menyentuh bibir Baekhyun.

"Wae? baguskan kalau ciuman pertamamu dari lelaki setampan aku?" suara tangisan Baekhyun hilang, digantikan suara sebuah bantal menumbuk wajah. Wajah Chanyeol tentunya.

"Aku serius, bodoh!" Baekhyun menatap garang ke arah lelaki di hadapannya tapi justru bagi Chanyeol tatapan itu tampak lucu.

"Jadi kalau aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu, aku harus apa? menikahimu?Ah.. dengan senang hati Park Baekhyun" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Belum sempat Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk menjawabnya, suara Leeteuk mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Baekkie, kau tak apa-apa?" Leeteuk muncul dari pintu kamar Baekhyun.

"Ne, aku tak apa Umma" Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah ummanya, bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin wanita itu khawatir.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dari ranjang Baekhyun dan membungkuk dalam ke arah Leeteuk.

"Eomonim, ijinkan aku menikahi putri Anda, Byun Baekhyun" Leeteuk dan Baekhyun menganga.

Apa laki-laki ini baru saja melamar? dengan cara yang sangat tidak romantis seperti itu?oh oke, bukan berarti Baekhyun akan menerimanya, tapi tidak adakah yang lebih romantis?

"A-a..i-itu terserah Baekhyun saja" Leeteuk menjawab dengan terbata.

"Mwo?Apa Umma bilang?" Baekhyun menatap Ummanya tidak percaya.

"Yak! Park Chanyeol setelah kau menciumku bukan berarti kau juga bisa menikahiku seenaknya!" teriak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Mwo?kalian berciuman?" Kini wajah Leeteuk tekejut untuk kesekian kalinya. Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati kenapa mengatakan hal itu di depan umma nya.

"Kalian bicarakan berdua, tapi aku yakin Yunho akan sangat senang kalau ada lelaki sebaik Chanyeol melamar adiknya" otak Baekhyun seketika seperti berhenti berpikir mendengar perkataan Leeteuk yang sekarang sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baek, aku sudah meminta ijin pada umma mu. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun rasa dia sudah gila.

Chanyeol diam melihat Baekhyun yang juga diam terduduk di ranjangnya.

"Oppa, menikah itu bukan hal yang kecil, bagaimana mungkin aku langsung menjawabnya begitu saja?" Baekhyun berkata lemah, sepertinya tenaganya untuk berteriak sudah habis diserap oleh keterkejutannya.

"Lagipula kita juga baru mengenal bukan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri diam di depan pintu.

"Aku tau, Baek. Itu bukan hal yang mudah dijawab tapi bisakah kau menerimanya Baek? aku akan berusaha membuatmu bisa menerimaku, jangan khawatirkan aku, karena aku merasa sudah mengenalmu sepanjang hidupku. Baek, will u marry me?" lagi-lagi Baekhyun ternganga melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba bersimpuh di hadapannya.

"O-Oppa, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang" Baekhyun tertunduk, pikirannya campur aduk, rasanya otak Baekhyun sudah lelah untuk berfikir.

Baru saja hatinya beku melihat lelaki yang disukainya melamar perempuan lain di hadapannya, lalu seorang laki-laki mencuri ciuman pertamanya dan sekarang laki-laki itu tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menikah.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang masih berlutut di depan Baekhyun memegang dagunya, menatap Baekhyun tajam, Baekhyun tidak tau setan apa yang merasukinya karena tiba-tiba dia memejamkan matanya, seolah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dan bibirnya seolah kelu, saat untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol menyatukan bibir mereka, Chanyeol melumatnya dengan lembut, seolah takut melukai Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar bibir Baekhyun mulai bergerak melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol, bahkan kedua tangannya kini memegang pundak Chanyeol.

"Baekhy..OMO!" suara Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba, menginterupsi ciuman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pasangan yang berciuman itu tentu saja kaget setengah mati, sudah dipastikan wajah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sama merahnya.

"Aigoo, baru saja Umma bercerita Chanyeol ingin menikahimu dan bahkan kau belum menjawabnya, tapi sekarang kalian berdua sudah berciuman di kamar. Aigoo..Aigoo.. aku harus memberitahu Yunnie" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Jaejoong sudah melesat pergi dengan suara girang memanggil Leeteuk.

"Baek?" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang tampak sangat terkejut.

"Oppa, hari apa ini? kenapa hari ini penuh hal aneh?" Baekhyun menatap datar ke arah tempat tadi Jaejoong berada, kalau saja sekarang sedang tidak dalam suasana serius, Chanyeol pasti sudah tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Hari ini adalah hari Selasa, dan hari ini juga kau resmi menjadi kekasihku, Park Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, kemudian melemparkan bantal ke wajah lelaki itu.

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi kekasihmu, bodoh?!"

"Sejak kau membalas ciumanku, baby"

"Berhenti memanggilku 'baby'!"

"Tapi itu panggilan sayangku untukmu, Park Baekhyun"

"Margaku, Byun, bukan Park!"

"Nanti kau ak.."

"Baekkiiieee" tiba-tiba Jaejoong datang lagi kemudian bergegas menghambur memeluk Baekhyun.

"Wae, eonni?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

"Yunnie bilang, kita harus segera pulang untuk menyiapkan pernikahan kalian" Jaejoong menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah sangat gembira kemudian memeluk Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun melihat Leeteuk tersenyum di ambang pintu dengan mengelap air mata yang ada di pipinya.

"Umma?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa Leeteuk menangis. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan segera saja Leeteuk memeluknya.

"Umma sangat bahagia, Baekkie. Umma bahagia karena kau akhirnya menemukan lelaki yang baik untukmu. Umma berharap kau selalu bahagia" Baekhyun ingin sekali menjawab Leeteuk dan mengatakan bahwa dia sebenarnya belum memberi jawaban pada Chanyeol, namun melihat ummanya yang begitu bahagia membuatnya tidak tega.

Dia ingat pada janjinya pada diri sendiri, bahwa setelah appanya pergi, dia ingin membahagiakan ummanya. Jika dia menikah, setidaknya beban ummanya akan berkurang, apalagi ummanya sangat senang dengan Chanyeol ditambah lagi sakit hatinya dengan Jongdae mungkin bisa hilang jika dia menikah. Maka Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian membalas memeluk Leeteuk.

"Ne umma, aku akan segera menikah dengan Chanyeol Oppa" Baekhyun melirik ke arah Chanyeol dari pundak Leeteuk, mata mereka saling bertemu dan Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol berucap kepadanya tanpa suara.

"Gomawo"

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah kembali ke Seoul, Baekhyun cukup terkejut dengan reaksi Yunho, dia pikir kakak satu-satunya itu akan menginterogasi Chanyeol atau setidaknya menanyakan banyak hal, mengingat lelaki itu akan meminang adiknya. Namun yang Baekhyun dapati justru kakak kesayangannya itu memeluk Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat Chanyeol mencuri pandang ke arahnya dengan senyum berdimples-nya.

"Jadi Baek, aku dan Yunnie yang akan menyiapkan segalanya untukmu dan Chanyeol. kau bisa tetap fokus dengan kuliahmu" Jaejoong berkata dengan semangat saat mereka di rumah, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun baru saja meletakkan barangnya di kamar, tak lama Leeteuk menyusulnya. Melihat ibunya datang, Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang, Baekhyun yakin Ummanya ingin bicara.

Leeteuk menghampirinya kemudian memeluk Baekhyun, mendekap putrinya ke dalam pelukan.

"Umma tidak ingin membebanimu, Baekkie. Kalau memang kau keberatan, kau boleh menolak pernikahan ini" nada Leeteuk terdengar khawatir.

"Aniyo Umma, aku tau Umma sangat bahagia kalau aku menikah. Lagipula, Yunho Oppa bilang, Chanyeol Oppa cukup baik. Mungkin aku bisa belajar mencintainya nanti" Baekhyun berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran Ummanya. Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup kedua pipi putri cantiknya itu.

"Umma yakin kau akan bahagia, kau putri paling manis yang pernah ada. Baekkie tidak pernah menyusahkan Umma dan Appa. Umma bisa melihat Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu, jadi Umma tidak khawatir. Percayalah, Chanyeol akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu" mendengar itu, Baekhyun mengangguk berusaha menguatkan dirinya.

Satu sisi dirinya merasa lega karena Chanyeol yang akan yang menjadi suaminya adalah laki-laki yang baik, bukan hanya padanya tapi juga pada keluarganya, namun di sisi lain Baekhyun ragu karena dia merasa belum mencintai Chanyeol, bukankah orang-orang di luar sana menikah atas dasar cinta? lalu apakah dia menikah karena terpaksa untuk membahagiakan Ummanya atau untuk melupakan sakit hatinya? Baekhyun menghela napas panjang.

"Terima kasih Umma, aku akan bahagia kalau Umma juga bahagia" Baekhyun tersenyum.

.

.

Yunho memutuskan untuk tidak menunda terlalu lama pernikahan adiknya, bahkan dia meminta pernikahan itu dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi, awalnya Baekhyun menolak, dia ingin setidaknya diberi waktu untuk lebih mengenal Chanyeol.

"Baekkie, kau kan bisa mengenal Chanyeol setelah kalian menikah, kalian bisa berpacaran setiap hari di ranjang..OUCH!" Jaejoong mengelus lengannya yang dicubit keras oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, dia tau Ummanya pun tidak akan membantunya, apalagi Chanyeol. Tapi akhirnya Baekhyun setuju juga, mau ditunda sebulan sekalipun, dia tetap akan menikah juga dengan Chanyeol.

Bicara soal Chanyeol, lelaki itu kini tidak lagi tinggal di rumah keluarga Byun semenjak dia menjadi calon anggota keluarga itu. Bukannya Baekhyun ingin tinggal serumah dengan Chanyeol, tapi dia sempat menanyakan pada Chanyeol kenapa tidak tetap tinggal saja, toh tidak ada bedanya nanti juga dia akan tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Yunho menjawab itu untuk mempersiapkan mental Chanyeol sebagai suami, sedangkan Chanyeol menjawab dia perlu pulang ke daerah asalnya untuk memberi tau keluarganya secara langsung dan mengingat dia akan menikah, Chanyeol ingin mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya.

Selama menjelang pernikahan, Chanyeol tidak selalu masuk kerja dengan alasan persiapan pernikahan, dan Baekhyun heran kenapa Yunho tidak marah, yah mungkin karena ini adalah perrnikahan adiknya.

Orang pertama di luar keluarga Byun yang tau Baekhyun akan menikah adalah Luhan dan pasangannya, Sehun. Respon pertama sahabatnya itu adalah bereteriak gembira, bahkan Luhan sampai memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium pipinya berkali-kali untuk mengucapkan selamat, sedangkan Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Baek~aku senang sekali kau mendapatkan lelaki yang tepat" Luhan berkata sambil menyesap jus strawbery kesukaannya.

"Eonni, memangnya kau mengenalnya? kenapa bisa bilang kalau dia baik?" Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Luhan tersedak, Sehun dengan buru-buru mengusap punggung istrinya.

"Ah Baekkie, aku belum bilang ya kalau Chanyeol itu teman mainku waktu high school" Sehun menjelaskan.

"uhuk..uhuk.." kali ini Baekhyun yang tersedak milkshakenya. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya, kemudian menstabilkan napasnya.

"Mwo? jadi dia sekolah sekolah yang sama dengan kita juga?Yak, kemana saja kau saat aku bercerita soal Chanyeol Oppa pada kalian?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun tajam.

"A-aniyo Baek, aku baru ingat kemarin. Emm..ja-jadi..Ah, kemarin aku sempat bertemu Chanyeol, sudah beberapa lama kami tidak bertemu, lalu kami sempat bertukar cerita dan dia bilang sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Byun Baekhyun dan aku baru sadar itu kau, ya begitulah" Sehun memaksakan senyum.

"Ish, percaya diri sekali laki-laki itu bilang kalau aku kekasihnya" Baekhyun berkata sambil menunduk mengaduk minumannya, merona eoh?

"Hmm.. berarti aku masuk saat Chanyeol Oppa baru lulus makanya aku tidak mengenal dia. Ah, Hunna, apa kau dulu cukup dekat dengannya?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun tiba-tiba. Sehun menatap Baekhyun gugup, kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Y-ya, yah lumayan dekat. Wae?"

"Chanyeol Oppa bilang dia pernah menyukai wanita selama 7 tahun, apa kau tau dia siapa? lalu kenapa dia mau menikahiku? apa dia juga ingin melupakan sakit hatinya seperti aku?" Sehun dan Luhan mantap Baekhyun gugup. Luhan dan Sehun memang tau semua soal Baekhyun karena dia menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan yang pastinya selalu berbagi dengan sang suami.

"I-itu, aku sudah lupa Baek. Atau mungkin Chanyeol tidak bercerita denganku ya? atau aku yang tidak ingat ya?" Sehun mengusap tengkuknya.

"Baekkie, bagaimana pun masa lalunya yang terpenting Chanyeol sudah bilang dia mencintaimu, jadi menurutku tidak masalah siapa wanita di masa lalunya" Luhan menasehati. Baekhyun diam sejenak, berpikir.

"Hm..baiklah, mungkin aku akan tau nanti setelah menikah" Baekhyun berkata pelan namun masih bisa di dengar Sehun dan Luhan yang saling menatap.

.

.

"Baekki~" terdengar suara Jongdae memanggil Baekhyun dengan semangat saat wanita itu berjalan di lobby hotel milik keluarganya, hari ini Baekhyun sepulang kuliah diantar oleh Sehun ke hotel untuk menemui Yunho. Baekhyun menoleh ke asal suara, sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab dia terkejut karena Jongdae tiba-tiba memeluknya. Demi Tuhan, kalau saja tidak ingat dengan statusnya sekarang, Baekhyun pasti merasa berbunga-bunga.

"Baekkie, selamat atas rencana pernikahanmu. Dan kau mendahuluiku, eoh? aku baru saja melamar kekasihku dan berencana akan menikah 3 bulan lagi" Jongdae berkata sambil memegang pundak Baekhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne, gomawo, Oppa. Dan selamat juga atas rencana pernikahan Oppa" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik Baekhyun hingga punggungnya menabrak dada orang itu.

"Nyonya Park, sebaiknya Anda melihat-lihat siapa yang Anda peluk" terdengar suara sinis Chanyeol di belakangnya, kedua tangan Chanyeol dengan posesif memeluk pinggang Baekhyun.

"hahaha.. Aigoo Chanyeol, apa kau cemburu? ckck.. jangan cemburu padaku, Baekkie itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri, dari dulu aku selalu menganggapnya adik kecilku" entah kenapa hati Baekhyun terasa sedikit ngilu saat mendengar penuturan Jongdae. Tanpa di duga, Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang calon suaminya itu.

"Chanyeollie, aku lapar. Kita makan sekarang ya?" ucapnya manja. Chanyeol terdiam, seperti baru saja tersengat listrik.

"Ch-Chanyeolie?" ucap Chanyeol lirih pada diri sendiri tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Kajja,kita makan, aku akan memasakkan menu spesial untukmu, baby" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Aigoo, kalian romantis sekali. Kau memanggil Chanyeollie?Baby?aku jadi iri pada kalian" Jongdae mempoutkan bibirnya pura-pura sebal.

"Kenapa tidak kencan saja dengan tunangan Oppa?" Baekhyun berkata datar.

"Ah, dia sangat sibuk, sering tugas di luar kota. Bahkan saat akan melamarnya aku sudah membuat rencana yang rapi dan hampir gagal karena dia yang mendadak ada tugas keluar kota" Jongdae menjelaskan.

"Dia pasti sangat mandiri, pintar dan dewasa, sedangkan aku?" Baekhyun berkata lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jongdae tentu saja terkejut dengan reaksi sedih Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Baek, setiap orang memiliki kelebihan masing-masing, dan cukup aku saja yang bisa melihatnya darimu" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut.

" _Cheessy man_ , sebaiknya kalian segera pergi ke restoran, aku takut Baekhyun meleleh disini dalam keadaan kelaparan" Jongdae tertawa lalu beramitan dengan mereka karena ada yang harus dikerjakan.

.

.

Baekhyun banyak diam saat makan siang, bahkan dia tampak hanya mengaduk makanannya, Chanyeol sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah wanita di hadapannya tapi tidak berani banyak bertanya, dia tau mood Baekhyun sedang buruk. Tapi lama diam, membuat Chanyeol bosan dan berinisiatif mengajak bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Baek, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hmm?" Baekhyun bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sangat terpaksa menikah denganku?kalau aku membebanimu atau aku menyusahkanmu, kau bisa membatalkannya sekarang" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya megaduk makanannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Oppa, aku.."

"Aku tau sulit untukmu menerima laki-laki dengan sangat tiba-tiba, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu, Baek..tidak lagi" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun.

"Tidak lagi? apa Oppa dulu menyerah untuk wanita yang sudah Oppa cintai selama 7 tahun itu?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran. Chanyeol hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Bisakah tidak membahasnya, Baek? aku sudah cukup bahagia denganmu sekarang"

"Apa Oppa juga terpaksa denganku karena ingin melupakan wanita itu?" Baekhyun tidak mngindahkan permintaan Chanyeol untuk tidak membahasnya.

"Kalau aku cuma menjadikanmu pelarian saja, aku tidak akan susah-susah menyiapkan pernikahan ini. Aku mencintaimu, baby. Sangat. Dan aku sudah bilang aku akan membuatmu juga mencintaiku" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi pipinya yang memanas, kata-kata lembut Chanyeol dan tangan Chanyeol yang masih setia menggenggam tanganya membuatnya tidak bisa menahan malu. Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun dan membuatnya menatap tepat di mata Chanyeol.

"I love you, baby. Bahkan jika kau ingin membatalkan pernikahan ini, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu"

"Gomawo,Oppa. Aku akan belajar untuk mencintaimu" Baekhyun membalas senyum Chanyeol.

.

.

Lima hari menjelang pernikahannya, Baekhyun bahkan belum pernah bertemu degan keluarga Chanyeol. Dan hari inilah keluarga Byun akan bertemu dengan keluarga Park di restoran keluarga mereka. Chanyeol beralasan keuarganya sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya karena dia tidak ingin keluarga Baekhyun repot dengan segala persiapannya itulah mengapa tidak dari jauh hari pertemuan itu dilaksanakan. Baekyun masih bertanya-tanya, seperti apa keluarga Chanyeol, apa mereka akan begitu saja menerima Baekhyun sebagai bagian dari keluarganya? Yang Baekhyun tau, tempat tinggal Chanyeol cukup jauh yang menjadikan Chanyeol harus tinggal di rumahnya, dan mungkin Chanyeol dari keluarga yang biasa saja, karena Chanyeol sebelumnya juga haya tinggal di apartemen yang sederhana.

Dan begitu terkejutnya Baekhyun saat dia melihat keluarga Chanyeol yang sangat elegan turun dari mobilnya, bahkan beberapa wartawan tampak memenuhi lobby. Baekhyun menatap bingung ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menyambut orangtuanya. Chanyeol memperkenalkan Appa dan Ummanya, kepada keluarga Byun setelah mereka duduk mengelilingi meja.

"Oh, jadi ini Byun Baekhyun yang sangat terkenal itu?" Park Seunghyun berkata sambil tersenyum menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya, Chanyeol yang ada di sebelah Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"A-aniyo, ahjussi, aku bukan artis jadi tidak terkenal" Baekhyun menjawab polos. Park Jiyong, ibu Baekhyun menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa melihat wajah polos Baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya.

"Chanyeol, kau benar-benar memilih wanita yang menggemaskan. Panggil Aboeji dan Eomonim saja, ne?" Umma Chanyeol menanggapi.

"Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf, kepada keluarga Byun, terutama Leeteuk-ssi, anak kami melamar putri anda degan sangat mendadak, sehingga kami tidak banyak mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk calon menantu kami. Bahkan kami sedang ada acara bisnis di Prancis dan tidak mungkin langsung kami tinggal, begitu menyelesaikan semua bisnis di sana baru kami kembali. Yah, maafkan anak semata wayang kami yang suka gegabah" Appa Chanyeol menunduk sopan. Leeteuk mengangguk menanggapi.

"Tidak apa, kami tau usaha keluarga Park sangat pesat, jadi pasti sangat sibuk, kami memakluminya" Leeteuk menjawab. Baekhyun menatap Ummanya dan Appa Chanyeol bergantian, masih mencerna perkataan mereka. Usaha pesat? keluarga Park? Astaga bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun tidak ingat bahwa Appa Byun dulu pernah bercerita tentang usaha keluarga Park yang sangat besar bahkan hingga melebarkan sayap ke Eropa. Tapi kalau Chanyeol anak satu-satunya dari keluarga kaya itu kenapa dia bekerja di restoran kakaknya?dan mengatakan tidak mampu menyewa apartemen mahal? Baekhyun masih melamun dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya, sampai Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang dipangku di pahanya.

"Kenapa, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan, semua mata mengarah kepada calon pengantin itu.

"A-aniyo, ak-aku.."

"Oh, mungkin dia gugup. Chanyeol, ajaklah dia ke taman dulu untuk menenangkan diri. Semacam sindrom calon pengantin?" Jaejoong menggodanya. Jimin terkikik kecil melihat death glare Baekhyun ke arah ibunya yang justru membuat wajahnya terlihat lebih lucu.

"Baiklah, kami keluar dulu" Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menggandengnya ke arah pintu keluar.

Mereka duduk berdua di kursi taman, Baekhyun yang mengenakan gaun berlengan pendek tampak memeluk lengannya sendiri, Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya, dia segera melepas tuxedonya kemudian meletakkan di tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kaget. Chanyeol duduk merapat di sebelah Baekhyun melingkarkan satu lengannya di pundak Baekhyun, Baekhyun entah mengapa juga tidak berusaha menolaknya, dia bahkan menyandarkan kepalanya ke tubuh Chanyeol, Chanyeol menutup matanya menghirup aroma shampo yang menguar dari rambut Baekhyun. Dalam beberapa menit mereka terdiam pada posisinya.

"Baek, kau mau menceritakan apa yang kau pikirkan?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Tidak ada, Oppa" Baekhyun menjawab singkat.

"kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Hei, dan ke mana Chanyeollie? aku suka saat kau memanggilku seperti itu" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan, Chanyeol mengulum senyum, dia tau Baekhyun selalu malu jika digoda.

"Oppa, kenapa Oppa tidak mengatakan jika Oppa putra keluarga Park pengusaha itu" Baekhyun bertanya sambil memainkan kancing tuxedo yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"Wae? apa aku harus menyombongkan harta Appa dan Umma? aku lebih suka berusaha sendiri, aku ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak hanya mengandalkan orang tuaku. Kalau aku bisa menjadi orang yang berhasil, itu karena usaha ku sendiri, bukan karena nama Park Seunghyun" Chanyeol menjelaskan. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Oppa, aku tidak enak meninggalkan keluargamu begitu saja, kita masuk sekarang, ne?" Baekhyun menengadah menatap wajah Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengecup kening Baekhyun sekilas.

"Kajja" Chanyeol tidak melepaskan lengannya di pundak Baekhyun.

Makan malam kali ini banyak dipenuhi senyum dan tawa, hanya pembicaraan ringan seputar keluarga. Walaupun sama-sama orang bisnis Yunho dan Seunghyun sama-sama tipe orang yang tidak suka membawa permasalahan kerja ke dalam rumah. Baekhyun merasa nyaman melihat Ummanya yang tak pernah lepas dari senyumnya sepanjang malam ini.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan pun tiba, Baekhyun gugup luar biasa di dalam ruang gantinya, berkali-kali dia duduk, lalu berdiri, berjalan mengelilingi kamar kecil itu lalu duduk lagi, begitu seterusnya. Luhan dan Jaejoong yang melihatnya sebal sendiri.

"Yah! kau membuatku pusing" Jaejoong berkata sambil membenarkan tuxedo Jimin.

"Bekyun takut, eoh?" Jimin bertanya polos.

"Wae? kenapa dia harus takut?" Luhan bertanya bingung. Ketiga pasang mata itu kini menatap Jimin.

"Tadi dengal Appa bicala dengan Sehun ajuci dan Channie hyung, kata Appa, Channie hyung tidak boleh memakan Bekyun malam ini. apa Bekyun enak, Umma?" si kecil menelengkan mukanya tampak berpikir.

"Yunhooo, ku bunuh kau sudah meracuni otak anakku" Jaejoong bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu, Jimin yang melihat Ummanya berjalan keluar, segera menguntit di belakangnya. Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, sementara Luhan menahan tawanya dengan menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

" Apa itu yang kau takutkan, Baek? aku rasa Chanyeol tipe lelaki yang gentle, dia tidak akan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau"

"Yah, Eonni! bukan itu yang aku takutkan, aku..aku hanya gugup, apa pilihanku ini sudah benar?menikah dengan Chanyeol Oppa, apa itu sudah benar?" Luhan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, menggenggam tangan perempuan yang sudah dianggap adiknya itu.

"kau harus percaya Baek, jalan ini yang paling baik. Chanyeol orang yang tepat untukmu, kami semua sayang padamu, tidak mungkin kami menjerumuskanmu, kami tau Chanyeol orang yang bisa diandalkan, maka dari itu kami mendukung pernikahan kalian" Luhan meyakinkan, Baekhyun memeluk sahabatnya sambil membisikkan 'terima kasih'.

Acara sakral itu pun dimulai, dengan Yunho yang menggandeng Baekhyun menuju altar, menyerahkan adiknya kehadapan Chanyeol. Dan ketika janji suci itu diucapkan, Leeteuk dan Jiyong tak bisa membendung air matanya, dia menangis haru. Keluarga dan para sahabat tersenyum bahagia melihat pasangan itu. Dan setelah jawaban 'bersedia' dilontarkan oleh keduanya, lagi-lagi Baekhyun bisa merasakan bibir lembut Chanyeol bersentuhan dengan bibirnya, hanya ciuman kilat namun Chanyeol sempat sedikit melumatnya yang tentu saja membuat rona pink di pipi Baekhyun bertambah. Inilah pertama kalinya mereka berciuman setelah Baekhyun resmi menyandang marga Park.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak hanya _cheesy_ tapi juga penuh kejutan, bagaimana tidak, setelah selesai pesta pernikahan, Chanyeol langsung membawa Baekhyun dengan mobil Audi-nya, Baekhyun yang lelah hanya meyandarkan kepalanya di kursi penumpang. Aneh memang, tapi sang pengantin pria ingin membawa sendiri mobil dan istrinya. Saat berhenti dilampu merah, Baekhyun membuka matanya yang mulai mengantuk.

"Oppa, ini bukan jalan pulang?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

"Aniyo, ini jalan pulang" Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Setelah itu Baekhyun tidak lagi memejamkan matanya, tetapi memperhatikan arah jalan mereka. Dan sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah yang tidak cukup besar namun tampak elegan, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman depan kemudian membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun yang nampak kesusahan dengan gaunnya.

"Nah, ini rumah kita, baby" Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang masih tercengang dengan rumah di hadapannya.

"Ka-kapan Oppa membelinya?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung. Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun hingga masuk rumah.

"Umm..seminggu sebelum menikah" Chanyeol menjawab sambil menutup pintu rumah. Rumah itu memiliki dekorasi clasic, tidak terlalu luas, dengan 4 kamar di dalamnya dan 2 lantai, cukup untuk mereka tinggal.

"Sebenarnya aku akan membeli sebuah apartemen dengan 2 kamar untuk kita, toh kita masih tinggal berdua, tapi Umma ku memaksa memberi rumah ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan, awalnya aku menolak, karena aku ingin tinggal di rumah yang aku beli sendri. Yah, tapi mungkin kau tau bagaimana kerasnya sifat keluarga Park, jadi aku tidak bisa menolak Appa dan Umma. kau keberatan?" Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun yang berjalan mengelilingi dapur dengan menyeret gaunnya.

"Terserah Oppa saja" Baekhyun menjawab sambil terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik lengan Baekhyun hingga dia berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Baek, kau sekarang istriku, aku ingin apapun yang kita lakukan itu karena keputusan berdua aku ingin tau pendapatmu" Chanyeol berkata serius. Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku tau Oppa. Aku tidak keberatan tinggal di sini. Maaf jika aku berkata tidak menyenangkan, aku hanya lelah" Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang gantilah pakaianmu dulu, pasti gertah mengenakan gaun itu sepanjang hari. Itu kamar kita" Chanyeol menunjuk sebuah pintu.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar utama, cukup luas dengan kasur king size, lemari besar di ujung dan sebuah kamar mandi lengkap engan bathup, dan Baekhyun sangat terkejut saat membuka lemari, mendapati beberapa baju dari rumahnya sudah tergantung di situ dan beberapa baju yang Baekhyun tidak kenali. Selain itu terdapat satu rak berisi keperluan kuliah Baekhyun serta buku-bukunya.

"Aku meminta orang untuk mengambil bajumu di rumah, Eomonim menyiapkan beberapa, dan baju lainnya aku beli di butik, Umma yang memilihnya. Hampir semua barangmu sudah ada di sini, tapi kalau masih ada yang perlu kau ambil, kita bisa ambil besok" Chanyeol menjelaskan karena tau Baekhyun pasti bingung.

Baekhyun megangguk mengerti, memilih piyama dari lemari dan mengambil handuk yang telah di sediakan di atas kursi dan bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol sudah mengenakan kaos tipis berwarna putih dan celana tidur sedang membaca buku di atas ranjang.

Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup, mulai hari ini dia harus tidur satu ranjang dengan suaminya, tentu saja dia merasa gugup karena selama ini ia tidak pernah berinteraksi terlalu dekat dengan lelaki kecuali Appa dan Oppanya.

"Oppa tidak mandi?" Baekhyun berkata sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Aku sudah mandi di kamar mandi luar" Chanyeol berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya. Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke arah sisi ranjang yang lain, saat merebahkan tubuhnya, dia kaget karena tiba-tiba Chanyeol menengok ke arahnya, Baekhyun sedikit terperanjat yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Wae, baby?" wajah Baekhyun memerah.

"Gugup,eoh?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang kini memegang erat bedcover di depan dadanya.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu, boleh?" Chanyeol berkata lembut sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang menunduk, Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Chanyeol memegang kepala Baekhyun dan menyandarkan ke dadanya, berbaring dengan posisi seperti itu membuat Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Chanyeol dengan jelas.

"O-Oppa, detak jantung Oppa sangat keras" Baekhyun memegang dada Chanyeol, seolah-olah takut jantung yang berdetak begitu keras bisa lepas dari tempatnya.

"Itu karena aku ada di dekatmu, baby" Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan.

"Berhenti bercanda, aku hanya takut bagaimana kalau jantung Oppa lepas? lalu Oppa mati dan aku akan menjadi janda" Chanyeol terkikik geli.

"Kenapa kau begitu lucu, eoh? sekarang tidurlah, besok kau harus kuliah kan? aku akan mengantarmu" Chanyeol membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun dan perlahan-lahan istrinya itu pun mulai memejamkan matanya

.

.

.

Pagi hari Baekhyun terbangun sendirian di ranjang, melihat jam di dinding, menyadari dia mungkin akan terlambat jika tidak segera bersiap, maka Baekhyun segera mandi. Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian dan menata barang yang perlu di bawa untuk kuliah, Baekhyun bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Mendengar suara-suara dari arah dapur, Baekhyun menghampirinya, di sana tampak Chanyeol sedang memasak sesuatu, selain itu di meja makan sudah tersedia salad, orange jus, telur dan roti. Menyadari ada orang lain di dekatnya, Chanyeol menengok ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang memandang lapar ke arah makanan di meja.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau suka, jadi aku menyiapkan beberapa makanan, kau tidak keberatan dengan makanannya? karena aku hanya membuat yang simple saja, aku tidak mau kau terlambat" Chanyeol berkata sambil membolak-balik pancake yang sedang dimasaknya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermasalah dengan makanan, aku bisa makan apa saja" Baekhyun duduk di salah satu kursi. Chanyeol mematikan kompor kemudian berjalan ke arah Baekhyun sambil membawa pancake. Tanpa menunggu lama, Baekhyun segera menyantap makanan-makanan yang ada di meja itu. Chanyeol menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, tersenyum memandang cara Baekhyun yang tampak begitu lahap menyantap sarapannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Oppa tidak sarapan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pipi yang menggembung penuh makanan.

"Aku bisa makan nanti, apa kau suka sarapannya?"

"Uh-huh, ini enak. Aku rasa aku akan cepat gemuk kalau Oppa terus memasak utukku" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hm.. tidak masalah kalau kau gemuk atau tidak, kau tetap istriku" Baekhyun segera menunduk fokus pada makanannya seolah tidak mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol, walaupun Chanyeol tau sebenarnya Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun ke kampus, hari ini memang kuliah Baekhyun cukup pagi, maka setelah sarapan Chanyeol mandi sebentar kemudian mengantar Baekhyun hanya mengenakan celana pendek dan kaos tipis saja, karena Chanyeol masih punya waktu untuk pulang lagi ke rumah sebelum berangkat kerja.

"Baby, hari ini aku ke kantor Appa sebentar baru ke restoran, aku akan menjemputmu nanti" Chanyeol berkata sebelum Baekhyun keluar dari mobil. Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Baru saja Baekhyun akan membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menahan lengannya, Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol bingung.

 _"Can i get_ _my_ _morning kiss_?" Chanyeol berkata pelan. Baekhyun menelan ludah, gugup. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mencium pipi Chanyeol. Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Wae?" Baekhyun bertanya. Chanyeol menunjuk bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk. Mengerti maksud Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengecup singkat bibir Chanyeol, hanya menempel beberapa detik, kemudian dengan cepat Baekhyun menarik handle pintu dan berlari keluar dengan wajah yang semerah tomat, Chanyeol yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak di dalam mobil.

"Ah, manisnya istriku" ucapnya bermonolog.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Baekhyun bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Baek, kenapa wajahmu? kau demam?" Luhan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Baekhyun yang langsung ditepis olehnya.

"Aniyo, aku tidak apa-apa Eonni" Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kelas beriringan dengan Luhan.

"Ah, aku tau!" Luhan berseru,

"Kau pasti masih membayangkan malam pertamamu semalam ya?" Luhan memelankan suaranya, memastikan hanya Baekhyun yang mendengarnya.

PLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di dahi Luhan.

"Eonni! bisakah tidak bicara hal seperti itu?" Baekhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang mengelus kepalanya.

"Ya!Ya! Baekkie, kenapa harus malu, eoh?" Luhan segera menyusul dongsaengnya itu.

.

.

Selama dua minggu ini, semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun mulai terbiasa hidup berdua dengan Chanyeol, tidak banyak kontak fisik, kecuali saat tidur Baekhyun nyaman jika Chanyeol memeluknya, membelai kepalanya, mengusap punggungnya atau hanya menyentuh saja. Entahlah lah rasanya sentuhan Chanyeol bisa membuatnya merasa aman. Morning kiss pun selalu hanya sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir dan itu harus dengan permintaan Chanyeol. Tiap hari Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati mengantar dan menjemput kuliah Baekhyun, setelah itu mereka biasa makan siang di restoran keluarga Byun atau berkunjung ke kafe Jaejoong sekalian menengok Leeteuk dan Jimin.

Hari ini, selesai semua kelas, seperti biasa, Luhan dan Baekhyun akan menunggu jemputan di kantin. Sehun baru saja datang, tapi Chanyeol belum juga datang. Tiba-tiba handphone Baekhyun bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Yeobseyo?"

" _Baby, maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, bisakah kau naik taxi atau meminta Sehun untuk mengantarmu pulang?_ " Chanyeol berkata di seberang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Oppa. Lagipula hari ini aku ingin bertemu Umma, mungkin aku kan ke kafe Jae eonni" Baekhyun menjawab.

" _Baiklah, hati-hati, kalau aku sempat aku akan menjemputmu di_ _sana_ _"_ setelah menutup teleponnya Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya.

"Chanyeol tidak menjemputmu?" Sehun bertanya yang dijawab anggukan lemah Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, belum apa-apa sudah rindu pada suamimu, eoh?" Luhan menggodanya yang langsung mendapat _death glare_ andalan Baekhyun.

"Tenanglah, Baek. Dia pasti memiliki urusan yang sangat penting sampai tidak bisa menjemput istri tercintanya, aku yakin dia punya alasan yang kuat" Sehun menenangkan.

"Benarkah dia akan mengalahkan hal-hal lain demi aku?" Baekhyun menatap Sehun penuh tanya.

"Tentu saja, Baekkie, apa kau tidak melihat suamimu yang konyol itu sangat mencintaimu?" Luhan menanggapi.

"Tapi aku kira dia juga baru mengenalku, mungkin dia juga sedang belajar menerimaku" Baekhyun tidak yakin.

"Sudahlah, Baekkie. Yang penting sekarang kalian sudah menikah,kau bisa belajar mengenal Chanyeol dengan baik" Sehun menjawab bijak.

Sehun akan mengantarkan Baekhyun ke kafe milik Jaejoong bersama dengan Luhan, namun di tengah jalan, Baekhyun meminta untuk di antar ke restoran saja dengan alasan ingin menemui Yunho, namun langsung saja digoda oleh Luhan yang mengatakan itu hanya akal-akalan Baekhyun yang ingin menemui Chanyeol.

Tepat saat mobil Sehun tiba di depan restoran bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang baru saja memarkir mobilnya, dan tampak Chanyeol turun dari mobil bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik.

"Irene?" Sehun segera menutup mulutnya seolah-olah terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri lalu melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang kini sudah menatapnya.

"Siapa dia Oppa?" Baekhyun bertanya dan Luhan menatap Sehun gugup.

"Ah, itu teman lama Chanyeol" Sehun menjawab dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Teman? dan Chanyeol Oppa batal menjemputku karena seorang teman?" nada Baekhyun hampir meninggi, dia juga tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa panas. Belum sempat Sehun atau Luhan membuka suara, Baekhyun sudah membuka pintu mobil dan melesat masuk ke dalam restoran, merasa khawatir dengan sahabatnya, Luhan dan Sehun buru-buru menyusul.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berbincang akrab dengan wanita bernama Irene itu disalah satu sudut di restoran itu.

"Ehm!" Baekhyun berdehem di dekat tempat duduk Chanyeol dan Irene, yang otomatis membuat mereka berdua menoleh.

"Hai, baby" Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun dan segera bangun dari duduknya untuk memeluk Baekhyun, Baekhyun hanya diam saat Chanyeol memeluknya.

"Kenalkan, ini teman lamaku, Irene. Irene, ini Baekhyun yang aku ceritakan" Chanyeol berkata setelah melepas pelukannya, Irene menunduk memberi salam yang dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Baekhyun-ssi. Ah, Chanyeol aku pamit ke kamar dulu" Irene menepuk pundak Chanyeol lalu pergi. Baekhyun masih berdiri menatap punggung Irene.

"Duduklah. Aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu" Entah angin dari mana, bukannya duduk di kursi sebelah Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan memeluk leher suaminya itu, menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol menengok ke kanan-kiri karena jelas orang-orang pasti memperhatikan mereka sekarang.

"Ba-Baby, kau kenapa,eoh?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung.

"Siapa wanita itu, Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun bertanya manja di telinga Chanyeol, Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun akan memanggilnya Chanyeolie hanya saat dia manja atau merajuk, seperti beberapa hari lalu, saat Baekhyun tidak enak badan dia terus menempel pada Chanyeol dan memanggilnya Chanyeollie saat minta diambilkan sesuatu.

"Irene itu teman lama saat kuliah, sekaligus putri rekan kerja Appa, dia tinggal di Taiwan dan baru tiba di Seoul pagi tadi, dia menginap di hotel ini juga" Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Aigoo, apa-apaan pengantin baru ini?" Yunho datang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat adiknya yang duduk sangat intim dengan Chanyeol, di belakangnya Sehun dan Luhan menahan tawanya.

"Wae? memangnya aku tidak boleh menjenguk suamiku?" Baekhyun berkata ketus tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Baby, aku harus bekerja, ne? kalau kau lelah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dulu" Chanyeol berkata lembut sambil mengelus rambutnya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang" Baekhyun berkata ketus kemudian melambaikan tangan kepada Yunho, Sehun dan Luhan.

"Aku mengantarnya dulu, Hyung" Chanyeol pamit sebelum menyusul Baekhyun keluar dari restoran. Sedangkan ketiga orang yang melihat mereka hanya geleng-geleng melihat sifat manja Baekhyun.

"Selamat merasakan adikku yang merajuk" gumam Yunho menahan tawanya.

Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah menunggu di depan mobil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunjuk pintu mobil, menandakan dia ingin Chanyeol membuka pintunya yang terkunci, Chanyeol menekan remotenya dan begitu pintu tidak terkunci, Baekhyun segera duduk di bangku penumpang dengan kedua tangan di depan dada dan bibir yang dipoutkan. Chanyeol segera naik di depan kemudi.

"Baby, marah, eoh?atau cemburu?" Chanyeol tersenyum jahil yang sukses membuat Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah kaget.

"Ce-cemburu?" Baekhyun bertanya. Chanyeol tertawa girang dan segera menginjak pedal gasnya sambil berdedang sepanjang jalan menandakan suasananya hatinya yang gembira, sedangkan Baekhyun menatap keluar lewat jendela sambil berpikir. Cemburu? apa seperti itu rasanya cemburu?sakit?

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang lalu aku kan kembali bekerja lagi" Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Aku mau bertemu Umma" Chanyeol pun segera membawa mobinya ke arah kafe Jaejoong. Sampai di sana, Jimin dengan riang berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memeluk paman kesayangannya. Baekhyun mencium pipi Jaejoong dan Leeteuk bergantian. Chanyeol baru akan berpamitan dengan mereka saat tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi, Chanyeol meminta diri untuk mengangkat telepon. Chanyeol berdiri di ujung pintu kafe, karena penasaran Baekhyun mengikutinya tanpa Chanyeol sadari.

"Iya, aku akan menemuimu di hotel, setelah ini"

"..."

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan alasan apapun, aku sudah menikah!" Chanyeol berkata tegas, Baekhyun yag mendengarnya mengerutkan kening.

"..."

"Aku bukan tunanganmu lagi, Irene. Aku tau kehamilanmu tidak mungkin disembunyikan lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa men.."

PRANG!

Baekhyun menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang dipegangnya, sontak Chanyeol menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Baekhyun ada di belakangnya dengan tubuh bergetar. Tanpa sempat Chanyeol mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol dengan keras dan segera berlari keluar.

"Baek!" Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun yang berlari ke arah jalan raya dan menyebrangi jalan. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun dikejutkan suara rem mobil yang sangat kuat.

"HYUNG!" terdengar suara Jimin yang berteriak kencang membuat Baekhyun menengok ke belakang, dan begitu terkejutnya dia mendapati suaminya tergeletak di jalan di dekat sebuah mobil yang berhenti mendadak.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Versi aslinya hanya 7 chap tapi endingnya ada 5000an words jadi khawatir kalau nosan bacanya, jadi dibagi 2 chap deh.**

 **Chapter depan end ya..sesegera mungkin d update. Makasih reviewnya..ditunggu komen2nya ya..**


	8. Chapter 8

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin bergetar, dengan cepat dia menghampiri tubuh Chanyeol yang terdapat luka di beberapa bagian. Dunia Baekhyun terasa hancur berantakan melihat kondisi suaminya yang berlumur darah, beberapa orang mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol ke mobil yang tadi menabrak Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit, Baekhyun merasa lidahnya kelu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Baekkie, kau baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong ternyata sudah berlari menghampirinya. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya saat berada di pelukan kakak iparnya, beberapa kali dia menggumamkan nama Chanyeol dan berkata maaf.

"Maaf..harusnya aku mendengarkanmu dulu" gumamnya berkali-kali.

Setelah Baekhyun mulai menghentikan tangisnya, Jaejoong akan menuntun Baekhyun ke kafe tapi Baekhyun menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku mau ke rumah sakit sekarang, Eonni" Baekhyun berkata parau. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu segera berlari mengambil kunci mobilnya, di jalan Jaejoong menelepon Yunho dan mengatakan Chanyeol yang mengalami kecelakaan sedangkan Baekhyun menangis sesenggukan di bangku belakang bersama Jimin yang terus menerus menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun.

"Bekyun..hiks..jangan nangis..hiks..Channie hyung sakit, eoh? hiks.." Jimin berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun walaupun dia sendiri menangis.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Yunho dan Jongdae ada di depan kamar perawatan.

"Oppa, mana Chanyeollie?" Baekhyun bertanya tidak sabar.

"Chanyeol tidak apa-apa, tadi dia terserempet mobil. Ada beberapa luka di tubuhnya dan di kepala sebelah kiri, dokter sudah melakukan CT Scan kepala dan rontgen tulang, syukurlah tidak ada apa-apa. Dokter memberinya obat penahan rasa sakit, jadi sekarang Chanyeol tidur karena pengaruh obat,. Ada Umma menemaninya di dalam" Yunho menjelaskan, Baekhyun membuka pintu yang ada di depannya.

Pemandangan di depannya membuat Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air mata, bagaimana tidak, suami tampannya yang tadi pagi masih memberinya ciuman sekarang terbaring lemah dengan selang infus yang menggantung. Melihat Baekhyun datang, Leeteuk bangun dari duduknya dan mengecup kening putrinya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kau mau menemaninya?" Baekhyun mengangguk, Baekhyun duduk di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol, membelai lembut tangan suaminya.

"Oppa, apa kau selingkuh di belakangku? sungguhkah? apa Irene itu wanita yang Oppa cintai selama bertahun-tahun?" Baekhyun bermonolog seolah-olah Chanyeol bisa menjawabnya.

"Tidak. Wanita itu kau, Baek" tiba-tiba suara Sehun ada di belakangnya. Baekhyun menengok dan mendapati Yunho, Sehun dan Jongdae ada di depan pintu.

"Wanita yang dicintai Chanyeol selama 7 tahun itu kau, Baekkie" Sehun memperjelas. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

.

.

 **=Flashback 7 tahun lalu=**

"Sehun, ayo kita pulang, aku bosan sekali di sini" seorang lelaki tampak duduk tidak tenang di bangku sebuah teater.

"Tunggu dulu, Hyung, ini latihan perdana Lulu Noona untuk drama musical" Sehun berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari panggung yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlatih dance.

"Byun Baekhyun, giliranmu!" suara Luhan terdengar, dan tak lama masuklah seorang wanita dengan gaun biru menari sambil berdendang.

Saat itu juga, Chanyeol merasa dunianya berhenti berputar, seolah di sekitarnya hanya ada wanita dengan suara emas itu. Byun Baekhyun, ya Byun Baekhyun nama gadis itu, Chanyeol belum lupa saat kekasih sahabatnya memanggil nama itu. Dan sejak saat itu, setiap ada latihan dance di sekolah Baekhyun, Chanyeol selalu menonton. Tentu Chanyeol tidak canggung untuk datang ke sekolah Baekhyun, karena Chanyeol baru saja lulus dari sekolah yang sama. Sehun, sahabat sekaligus tetangganya itu sudah 1 tahun berpacaran dengan kakak kelasnya dan membuat Chanyeol juga berteman dengan Luhan karena mereka sering pergi bertiga. Selama berbuan-bulan, Chanyeol selalu menonton pertunjukan di mana ada Baekhyun, mencari tau tentang Baekhyun dari Luhan, hal itu tentu saja membuat Sehun dan Luhan curiga.

Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan kuliah manajemen bisnis tiba-tiba sering berkunjung ke sekolah Luhan atau datang ke rumah Luhan untum menemani Sehun, padahal dulu Chanyeol selalu menolak dengan alasan dia hanya akan jadi orang ketiga, tapi sekarang saat Luhan tidak ada latihan dance justru Chanyeol akan merajuk.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau terus-menerus tanya tentang Baekkie, eoh?" Luhan akhirnya bertanya saat mereka sedang makan bertiga. Chanyeol hanya terdiam.

"Kau suka padanya?" Sehun ikut bertanya. Chanyeol tetap diam.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak Baekkie besok untuk jalan bersama kita" Luhan berkata tegas, Chanyeol membelakakkan matanya.

"Andwe! Baiklah, aku mengaku, aku menyukai Baekhyun, sangat menyukainya" Chanyeol mengaku dengan malu-malu.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu, pabbo. Kau kan laki-laki, ungkapkan saja" Sehun memberi saran.

"Tidak semudah itu, Hunna. Aku ingin mendapatkan wanita yang aku cintai setelah aku sudah berhasil. Aku mencintainya, bukan main-main, aku ingin menjadikan dia pendampingku kelak, jadi aku tidak ingin membuat dia kecewa dengan aku yang masih bergantung pada Appa sekarang" Chanyeol berkata panjang lebar.

"Aigoo, temanku ini terkadang terlalu dewasa untuk usianya. Yah! setidaknya kau mengenalnya dulu, Lulu akan dengan senang hati memperkenalkan kalian" Sehun menanggapi.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mengenalnya dengan caraku" Chanyeol tersenyum.

Di kampus, Chanyeol bersahabat dengan Jongdae. Chanyeol yang memang dasarnya dari keluarga kaya raya, membeli sebuah apartemen mewah dekat dengan kampus dan mengajak Jongdae untuk tinggal bersamanya. Karena kedekatan mereka itulah Jongdae pun mengenal Sehun dan Luhan yang kadang berkunjung ke apartemen mereka dan dari situ pula Jongdae tau soal Baekhyun yang sering diceritakan oleh sahabat-sahabat Chanyeol.

.

Menjadi penggemar rahasia tentu tidak mudah, kadang Chanyeol harus merasa sakit sendiri saat melihat Baekhyun harus berciuman demi perannya di drama musikal, kadang Chanyeol akan uring-uringan sepanjang hari karena hari itu Baekhyun tidak datang latihan yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun, dan Jongdae yang selalu berhasil mengembalikan mood sahabatnya itu dengan mengajaknya menonton atau sekedar minum beer.

Tiga tahun sudah Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun, dan dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Luhan memberi tahunya hari itu Baekhyun akan berangkat ke Australia untuk sekolah seni peran.

"Tidak apa, Luhan, dia sedang berusaha meraih mimpinya, aku pun akan serius kuliah. Setelah dia selesai kuliah nanti aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sebagai Park Chanyeol yang pantas untuk Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol berkata dengan senyum lemah.

Selama berminggu-minggu Chanyeol lebih banyak mengunci dirinya di kamar, dan akan kembali ceria saat Sehun dan Luhan datang membawa kabar soal Baekhyun, entah itu foto Baekhyun (Luhan sering memaksa Baekhyun selca dan mengirimkan padanya) atau kabar mengenai Baekhyun di sana.

Bahkan beberapa kali Chanyeol mengirimkan barang untuk Baekhyun ke Australia, misalnya saat Baekhyun bercerita pada Luhan di sana panas sekali bibirnya menjadi pecah-pecah, Chanyeol membelikannya lip balm paling mahal dan mengirimnya atas nama Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae menyelesaikan kuliah bersamaan, Chanyeol langsung magang di perusahaan ayahnya, sedangkan Jongdae melamar pekerjaan di hote Saphire milik keluarga Byun. Dan betapa terkejutnya Jongdae, setelah dia mulai dekat dengan Appa Byun dan Byun Yunho, taulah mereka bahwa masih ada 1 lagi keturunan Byun, yaitu Byun Baekhyun. Mendengar nama Baekhyun dan cerita Yunho tentang adiknya yang kuliah di Australia, yakinlah dia bahwa itu adalah Baekhyun yang sering diceritakan sahabatnya.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, perusahaan Byun menjalin kerjasama dengan perusahaan Park mendirikan sebuah mansion mewah di Jeju, Park Seunghyun mempercayakan proyek itu kepada putra semata wayangnya, Kangin sangat kagum dengan Chanyeol yang masih muda namun sangat pandai.

Dari situlah Chanyeol kenal dengan Kangin dan Yunho, beberapa kali mereka sempat bertemu untuk masalah kerja namun kadang Chanyeol menyisipkan pertanyaan soal Baekhyun, pura-pura bertanya Kangin memiliki berapa putra, ada di mana, dan lain sebagainya yang mengarah pada Baekhyun. Sampai suatu hari, Yunho mendapati Chanyeol sedang mengunjungi Jongdae di restoran mereka, tanpa mereka berdua tau, jarak Yunho yang cukup dekat membuatnya bisa mendengar percakapan dua sahabat itu.

"Jadi hari ini Luhan memberimu foto Baekhyun dengan gaun yang kau beri?" Jongdae bertanya pada Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati pasta.

"Uh-huh, dan Baekhyun tampak saaangat cantik" Chanyeol meletakkan alat makannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menunjukkan foto itu pada Jongdae.

"Aigoo, kenapa Byun Baekhyun sangat cantik? bagaimana kalau lelaki-lelaki Australia terpesona padanya? Haish, harusnya saat ke Prancis kemarin aku tidak membelikan Baekhyun baju seanggun itu" tiba-tiba Chanyeol panik sendiri setelah memperhatikan foto di ponselnya. Jongdae tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi konyol Chanyeol.

"Yak! Pabo, kenapa kau bisa jadi begitu bodoh kalau soal.."

"Ehem!" belum selesai Jongdae bicara, Yunho sudah ada di di sebelah mereka dan sontak Chanyeol dan Jongdae tergagap.

"A-ah, H-hyung, apa kabar?" Chanyeol bertanya gugup.

"Byun Baekhyun?Baekhyun-ku?" Yunho bertanya sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol yang kini tertunduk. Dan demi menyelematkan sahabatnya, Jongdae akhirnya menjelaskan pada Yunho perjalanan Chanyeol selama menjadi 'penggemar' adiknya. Yunho tidak keberatan, hanya saja Yunho tau status Chanyeol yang telah memiliki tunangan, sehingga Yunho ragu. Ya, Appa Chanyeol memaksa putra semata wayangnya untuk bertunangan dengan putri rekan kerjanya, Irene.

"Hyung, aku akan menunjukkan pada Appa bahwa aku bisa jadi orang yang sukses tanpa nama Appa, jadi Appa tidak perlu lagi menjodohkan aku dengan putri rekannya hanya demi bisnis" Chanyeol meyakinkan Yunho. Yunho yang melihat kesungguhan di mata lelaki itu hanya bisa mengiyakan.

Sejak saat itu, Chanyeol dekat dengan Yunho, Yunho pula yang memberitahu Chanyeol tentang kebiasaan Baekhyun, sifat-sifat dia dan bahkan hobi makan Baekhyun. Tau kalau Baekhyunn hobi makan, entah mengapa menjadi motivasi Chanyeol untuk sekolah chef, yang langsung ditanggapi Yunho dan sahabat-sahabat Chanyeol bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar gila.

Dan akhirnya, Chanyeol berhasil meyakinkan Appanya bahwa dia bisa berusaha sendiri. Maka setelah lulus sekolah chef, Chanyeol langsung melamar di restoran "Sapphire" yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh Kangin dan Yunho. Mengenai Irene, tanpa susah-susah Chanyeol mengatakan pada Appanya, ternyata Irene yang lebih dahulu mengajukan untuk memutuskan pertunangan karena Irene sebenarnya sudah punya kekasih, dan Irene mengancam ayahnya jika tetap dipaksa untuk menikah dengan Chanyeol dia akan pergi dari rumah dan menanggalkan marganya-nya.

Hingga saat Byun Kangin sakit-sakitan, Chanyeol juga ikut merawatnya, sering kali memasakkan masakan kesukaan Kangin, dan Kangin berpesan jika dia tidak bisa memegang perusahaan lagi, dia meminta Yunho untuk mengangkat Chanyeol sebagai manager di restoran sekaligus chef. Yunho pun menceritakan pada Jaejoong bagaimana Chanyeol begitu mengagumi Baekhyun, melihat Chanyeol sebagai lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, mereka pun memutuskan akan membantu Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan adiknya itu.

 **=Flashback end=**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya mendengar cerita Jongdae, Sehun dan Yunho. Dia tidak meyangka begitu lama Chanyeol memendam perasaan padanya, bahkan bersabar demi menunjukkan keberhasilannya sendiri, perhatian Chanyeol yang tidak pernah dia tau sebelumnya membuatnya sangat menyesal.

"Waktu awal Chanyeol tinggal di rumah mu, kau ingat aku memberimu bathrobe? itu Chanyeol yang memintaku untuk memberinya padamu" Jongdae mengaku.

"Dan saat Chanyeol tau kau begitu senang dengan pemberian yang kau kira dari Jongdae, Chanyeol tau kau memiliki perasaan dengan Jongdae dan sejak itu Chanyeol meminta padaku untuk tidak lagi meminta Jongdae menjemputmu" Yunho menjelaskan.

"Yah, itu lebih baik dibanding aku di cincang oleh si pabbo itu, dia menatapku seperti pesakitan setiap hari" Jongdae tersenyum mengingat ulah Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa dia bicara soal kehamilan Irene?" Baekhyun bertanya lirih.

"Aku dan Lulu sudah menemui Irene sebelum kemari, karena setau aku dia tidak tinggal di Korea kenapa tiba-tiba datang menemui Chanyeol. Ternyata Irene hamil dengan kekasihnya, namun kekasihnya tidak mau bertanggungjawab karena dia punya wanita lain, Appa Irene sangat marah karena putrinya hamil tanpa ayah, dia takut anaknya kelak tidak akan mendapatkan status, Irene meminta Chanyeol untuk mau menjadi wali atas anak itu, namun Chanyeol jelas saja menolak" Sehun menjelaskan. Baekhyun semakin terisak, mengecup tangan Chanyeol berkali-kali.

"Mianhae, harusnya aku mendengarkan mu dulu, Chanyeollie" Yunho mengusap punggung adiknya, berusaha menenangkannya. Setelah Baekhyun mulai tenang, semua orang terdekat Chanyeol berpamitan termasuk Seunghyun dan Jiyong yang sempat datang setelah diberi kabar, dan mereka hanya berpesan pada Baekhyun untuk merawat Chanyeol dengan baik.

.

.

Tengah malam, Chanyeol terjaga dan mendapati Baekhyun tertidur di kursi dengan kepala bersandar pada ranjang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyentuh pipi istrinya dengan lembut takut mengganggu tidurnya, namun karena tidur Baekhyun yang tidak nyenyak, sedikit sentuhan bisa membangunkannya.

"Hei, baby" Chanyeol menyapa saat Baekhyun membuka matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian segera melompat ke ranjang Chanyeol, tidak peduli jika ranjang itu cukup sempit untuk berdua. Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu, Chanyeollie" Baekhyun berkata malu-malu.

"Hm? aku tidak ke mana-mana?" Chanyeol bertanya bingung, dia bingung karena terakhir kali Baekhyun marah padanya.

"Tapi kau tidur terlalu lama, aku jadi tidak bisa berbincang denganmu" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum geli.

"Chanyeollie, maafkan aku, ne. Harusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu dulu, kalau aku tidak seegois itu pasti kau sekarang tidak sakit seperti ini"

"Baek, aku akan menjelaskannya. Irene itu.."

"Sudah, Oppa dan yang lain sudah menjelaskannya padaku, jadi kau istirahat saja, hm?" Chanyeol hanya terbengong.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong sebelah mana yang sakit?"

Baekhyun baru ingat kalau suaminya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, pastilah ada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka, Baekhyun pun segera bangun dan duduk, takut menyentuh bagian yang sakit dari tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sudah tidak ada. Aku baik-baik saja, kemarilah, tidur di sini" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk dadanya tanda mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk berbaring di situ. Baekhyun dengan senang merebahkan kepala di tempat favoritnya.

"Chanyeollie?" panggil Baekhyun.

"Iya, Sayang" jawabnya lembut dengan suara beratnya. Baekhyun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memanas di lehernya.

"Wae, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"K-kau memanggilku 'Sayang' " cicitnya pelan. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau kan memang kesayanganku" Baekhyun mencubit pelan lengan suaminya.

"Gombal"

"Tapi sungguh, Baek, aku hanya mencintaimu" Chanyeol membelai punggung Baekhyun.

"Aku tau. Sekarang tidur ya, Chanyeollie? Kau masih butuh istirahat" mata Baekhyun menatap lembut Chanyeol, dan suaminya itu mengangguk.

"Selamat malam, Sayang" Chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun, wanita itu tersenyum dan menyamankan posisinya.

.

.

.

Hanya 2 hari Chanyeol dirawat, dokter memperbolehkan Chanyeol pulang, luka-luka Chanyeol tidak serius hanya ada beberapa luka gores saja. Seperti janjinya, Baekhyun merawat Chanyeol dengan baik di rumah, dia bahkan bersitegang dengan Chanyeol yang memaksanya kuliah namun Baekhyun menolak sampai dia yakin Chanyeol sudah baik. Akhirnya setelah dibujuk Baekhyun mau untuk kuliah dengan syarat Chanyeol tidak boleh kerja dulu.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, Sehun dan Luhan mengantar Baekhyun pulang, Baekhyun masuk ke kamar dan mendapati Chanyeol sedang tidur. Baekhyun bergegas mandi dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai kemudian ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, lebih tepatnya memanaskan makanan yang sudah dimasak oleh Chanyeol. Merasa meja makan sudah tertata dengan rapih, Baekhyun dengan perlahan membangunkan Chanyeol dan memintanya untuk makan malam. Mereka berbincang santai selesai makan sambil menonton televisi di kamar. Chanyeol bersandar di kepala ranjang dan Baekhyun bersandar di pundak Chanyeol.

Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu, tiba-tiba mereka saling menatap, dan tatapan itu semakin tajam hingga wajah mereka semakin mendekat, tau apa yang akan terjadi, Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya, tanpa membuang waktu, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, tidak hanya mengecup namun melumatnya lembut, melumat bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol dan membalas lumatan-lumatan Chanyeol, Chanyeol bahkan mulai berani memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk ke rongga mulut Baekhyun dan menggelitik langit-langit mulut istrinya itu, hingga tangan nakal Chanyeol mulai bergerak ke dada Baekhyun dan meremas salah satu gundukan di balik baju Baekhyun.

"Nggh.." Baekhyun melenguh dan tersentak merasakan sensasi aneh yang tidak pernah dirasakannya. Baekhyun otomatis menghentikan ciumannya karena terkejut, Chanyeol yang menyadarinya segera menarik tubuhnya.

"Mi-mian. A-aku mandi dulu" tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju kamar mandi. Chanyeol mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin, jujur saja ciuman panas dengan Baekhyun tadi berhasil membangunkan sesuatu di bawah sana, tetapi dia takut jika istrinya belum siap.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun berbaring dan tidak lagi memakai pakaian rumahnya tadi tapi istrinya itu mengenakan lingerie tembus pandang yang menampakkan bra dan celana dalam Baekhyun yang berwarna merah, sungguh kontras dengan kulit Baekhyun yang putih pucat. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup, ingin rasanya dia menerkam istrinya saat itu juga, tapi dia juga tidak ingin melakukannya jika Baekhyun belum mau.

"Wae?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol yang masih berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan hanyamengenakan handuk di pinggangnya.

"Bab-baby, apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol merasa sulit bernafas saat Baekhyun memegang lilitan handuk di pinggangnya.

"Bisakah kita memulai malam pertama kita yang tertunda?" Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh ramping Baekhyun dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang, Chanyeol menindih tubuh Baekhyun yang.

"Mulai menggodaku, eoh?" Chanyeol menyeringai di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Luhan eonni mengajakku membeli baju ini tadi sepulang kuliah, dan tidak sia-sia, bukan?" Baekhyun memasang wajah innocentnya.

"Hmm..ingatkan aku untuk memberi hadiah pada pasangan itu, tapi sekarang aku akan mengambil hadiahku dulu" Baekhyun terkikik dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

Dan sepanjang malam di kamar Park Chanyeol hanya terdengar suara-suara yang sebelumnya belum pernah terdengar di rumah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf ya kalau endingnya membosankan. Btw ini ada sequelnya sih, sweet-sweet aja ga ada konfliknya. Segera di post kalau readers setuju.**

 **Sequelny lebih bagus di chapter selanjutnya apa new story ya? Please kasih saran.**


	9. Chapter 10

**PENGUMUMAN**

 **Mau kasih tau, cerita ini akan berlanjut di sequelnya yang berjudul " I LOVE YOU TOO", ceritanya sih mau di bikin one shoot tiap chapter dan rencananya sih sampai si pasangan Chanbaek punya baby.**

 **Mohon dukungannya ya, biar semangat nulisnya..hehehehe..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam ketjup...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nb: sedih banget ada yg plagiat karyanya kak ParkAyoung "Down Payment", nulis itu pake mikir dan mood *sotoy dah gw*. Tapi beneran karya kak Ayoung bagus-bagus bgt dan aku suka, dan pas baca ada yg plagiat kesel banget akuu!**

 **Semoga yang plagiat segera sadar, mungkin dia pengen para penulis FF Exo kesel terus males nulis lagi. Jangan pada emosi ya para author, tetap semangat!**


End file.
